The Paopu Prince
by Duckerkins
Summary: Roxas needs a summer job and the last place he wants to apply for is the only place willing to hire him- 'The Paopu Prince", a popular hang to the young ladies of Twilight Town for the host club like set up. Who knows, it could end up being fun- and that red head isn't bad looking either! Akuroku/Soriku fanfic Rated: T just to be safe for language
1. The Paopu Prince

-Papou Prince-

Roxas gawked, horror sinking into his stomach as gazed at the café's front. "There's no way-" He squeaked out.

"Don't be such a baby!" Olette pouted, rolling her eyes as she gave the stiffened teen another push towards the tea houses front door that he had abruptly stopped in front of.

It wasn't that Roxas didn't like tea, or had something against tea houses. It was just _this_ particular one…

The tea house was called "The Papou Prince". It was fairly new, Roxas figured it had only been open a year at the most, but the building itself was old and _reeked_ of classy romantics. The wooden frames around the tall windows that covered the front were a rich red, shaded by a cutesy red and white stripped-scalloped edged awning, and even worse were the decorative wooden panels at the front of the building giving the feeling of an 1920's parlor.

No. This _wasn't_ good.

"Olette I only agreed to come with you because you said there would be cookies or something good!" Roxas tugged at his bangs, slouching over to try and make himself even smaller than he already was, praying that no one he knew would see him in front of this building.

"And there is!" She consoled, thin hand reaching out a tugging open the glass front door which gave a little chime.

Sweet mercy, a CHIME.

It only took one more tug and Roxas was inside, staring down at the cream and caramel swirled tiles. Admittedly it smelt nice, _really_ nice, like fresh baked cookies and a hint of that nice floral smell one experienced in large gardens.

 _Probably from all the woman's perfumes_ Roxas speculated. Curiosity got the best of him and he dared to look up, and once more he found himself impressed. He thought the walls would be pink and atrociously girly, but instead they were a warm mix between a light red and tan. Various shelves displaying tea cups and matching saucers, typical Japanese souvenir and photos of the same three boys pulling faces or doing various things where lightly sprinkled along the walls along with a handful of paintings to give it a nice blend between a Japanese and English tea house.

"Hiya! What can I get for you!" A chipper voice greeted, making Roxas quickly snap back to reality only to notice that he was sitting in a cushy little booth like seat by the window.

"U-Uh…" He answered back dumbly, eyes wide and searching for his friend which appeared to be MIA.

"First time here?" The voice urged, not missing a beat, forcing Roxas to look up at the sound's owner with great shame. The owner of the happy voice was a boy who could have been anywhere from fifteen to twenty, it was nearly impossible to tell. He had rich tan skin with messy brown hair that stuck out in spikes at all angles. Two sapphire blue eyes sparkled down at him with amusement, his smile stretching further. "Don't talk much do you? That's okay though!" The boy pressed a laminated menu into his hands.

"My name's Sora! I can take your order if you'd like- you'll just fill out a slip and I'll come by and pick it up, or you can go up to the tea bar and order there and Either Riku, Axel or myself can help you! Any questions?" He tugged on his buttoned black vest.

"Um.." Roxas blinked. Where WAS Olette?

"Hey, it's okay! It can be a little confusion your first time here! It's a really unique idea huh? The servers interacting with the guests, half open kitchen to see the handsome boys work!" Sora grinned with pride.

"S-Sure."

Sora giggled, "Well, let me- or Axel, he's the red head wearing the same uniform, if you have any questions or concerns!" He gave a small bow and bounced off to help another customer.

"It's he just the cutest?!"

Roxas nearly jumped out of his skin, "O-Olette! What the heck! Y-You left me all alone!" He whispered furiously behind the menu to his so-called-friend that had taken a seat.

"Sorry, had to use the ladies room," She shrugged, "But you got to talk to _Sora_ , he's the CUTEST! Though Riku's not bad either.." She hummed in pure delight.

"Y-You…" his eyes narrowed, "You told me this place was popular because of the tea. But I _knew_ that it was because of this- This—Host club set up!" He sighed and rested his head on the cool table, his face a shade a deep shade of red.

"I can't believe I let you drag me here."

"you're _so_ infuriating Roxas," She complained. "It's not even that bad! Ugh! Boys and their masculinity problems!"

"I-it's not—" Roxas's words trailed off as he spotted who Sora must had been referring to as his coworker- a tall man with a strong lean build and flame red spikes past his shoulders tied back with a simple black hair tie strode out of the back with a tray laden with green tea and butter cookies in various cute shapes. He seemed to have a permanent smirk on his face, and his teal eyes sparkles mischievously over diamond tattoos on his cheeks. His black scoop vest was unbuttoned and hanging open over the tucked in white button up shirt, his tie was loose and under that it seemed like there was a simple silver chain.

 _The bad boy type,_ Roxas thought to himself, eyes still trailing him as he coolly placed the plates of snacks in front of a group of five or so girls. It was hard to distinguish what he was saying above the chatter in the café, but he was clearly quiet the charmer seeming as all of the girls laughed that airy laugh and most fanned their faces like it had suddenly gotten very hot.

"Roxas? Earth to Roxas!" Olette waved her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry- what was that?" He looked away with great effort. It… must have been the cookies holding his attention, not the man.

"What did you want?" She huffed.

"Oh um… T-This." He pointed randomly to the flowery menu, selecting a flaky butter cookie.

With another eye roll Olette filled out the order-form, and much to Roxas's dismay it was Sora who came by and picked it up.

"See that wasn't so bad now as it?" Olette jeered, prodding Roxas's side.

"H-Hey!"

"What wasn't so bad?" Hayner questioned, eyes lighting up with the excitement as the prospect of being able to tease someone arose.

"We went to the Papou Prince today."

"YOU LET HER DRAG YOU _THERE?!"_ Hayner burst out laughing, Pence and even Olette chuckling.

"She tricked me!" Roxas protested ears burning red.

"You know their hiring-" Hayner smirked, "You could be there EVER hour of the DAY!"

"And how would you know! I bet you must go there all the time and get real chummy with them!" Roxas tried to snap back, a pitiful comeback even to him.

"Saw it in the Twilight Times while looking for a summer job," He shrugged casually.

"You know- that wouldn't be too bad." Pence added in thoughtfully.

"You're _kidding me_." Roxas pursed his lips.

"No, I'm not! You'd probably get free snacks, plus- woman would adore you." He held his round blushing cheeks as he let his imagination wander.

"guess that's true.." Hayner admitted. "Sweet ladies just lovin' on you." It was only two seconds before he was laughing hysterically again. "Dude- I bet the guys working there- I bet they're all gay though! Roxas should TOTALLY work there because, you know you're- haha!"

"W-What?!" He stuttered in horror, "I am _not!"_

"You could use the munny," she gave a small shrug, talking over Hayner's hysterical laughs.

AN: Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I'll try to update at least once a week until it's all done! Please R&R :D

Next time: Hayner and Olette where right, Roxas sure could use a summer job- which is a lot easier said than done with the face of a 15 year old.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Interview

-Chapter 2-

Roxas huffed as he left the department store. Nearly every store he had gone into for an application either wasn't hiring or turned him away because "They didn't hire fifteen year olds".

He scuffed his feet into the sidewalk, hands shoved deep into his pockets, mumbling on about how he couldn't help his face and stupid genetics..

He was _seventeen_ thank you very much!

Building after building passed in his tunnel like vision. There was one place left to check for an application… He had been hoping not to resort to it- but his options where dwindling down to becoming a scruffy homeless person, or throwing out his pride and applying at the Papou Prince.

Roxas was rather fond of the roof over his head so he went with the later, a small chime welcoming his decision as he opened the front door to the tea house. Unlike the time he went with Olette a few days ago, the shop was empty and quite save for soft rock n' roll music echoing out from somewhere in the back and a tall silver haired boy cleaning around the clear glass display. He glanced up at the chime and raised a brow.

"Welcome in," Unlike the enthusiastic greet from the day previous, this one was relaxed and seemed to not really care if her was there or not.

"Um- hi thanks.. H-Hey I saw you're- hiring." He stiffly walked towards the man who straightened up, the other brow lifting to join the first in surpirse.

"Sora-" He called out. "Just one minute." A half smile before turning back to his work, watching Roxas from the corner of his light blue eye.

 _The cool one… Or the quite one? Probably both?_ Roxas speculated, feeling a twinge of jealously as he eyed his defined arm muscles. "M-my name's Roxas."

Riku shifted giving a small hum of what seemed to Roxas like annoyance. "Riku."

Roxas nodded, nibbling on his lip as Riku made no further effort to converse.

"Hi! So sorry to keep you waiting!" Sora bounded into the room coming from seemingly nowhere.

"It's no problem." Roxas gave a bashful smile and rubbed the back of his neck, shifting from foot to foot.

Sora studied the young boy for a moment, "you're the loner from yesterday!" He declared, his smile once again stretching. "What can I do for you!"

Roxas's cheeks went red, "A-Actually I was there with my friend-" he quickly corrected, Sora nodding like he understood, though his eyes held laughter. "Doesn't matter- I was wondering if you're still hiring?"

The question shocked Sora into a temporarily blank expression. "You're looking to… apply here?"

"Yeah.." His small boost of confidence began to recede quickly, especially as the brunette began to eye him up and down like a hungry animal.

"We… are." He answered hesitantly.

"Great can I- um, have an application?"

"Yes…" He pursed his lips, slowly turning his body, eyes fixated on the youth. "How… old are you exactly?"

Roxas's cheeks burnt bright red once more and he mumbled, "Seventeen.. Almost eighteen"

"Easily blushes… looks younger than actually is-" Sora murmured half excitedly to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!" He suddenly dashed off shouting behind him, "Be right back!"

"W-What was all that?" He asked Riku who didn't even bother looking up from his work.

"You figured out the setup of the store, right?"

"Kinda like… a host club deal?" Roxas dared.

"correct."

"So… he's looking for- candidates that would be pleasing to woman…" Roxas nodded slowly as he thought out loud.

"Ding ding." Riku half chuckled, looking up to Sora who had run back into the room.

"Sorry, I'm back! Here-" He handed Roxas two pieces of paper and a pen.

"Is it fine if I just fill it out here?" Roxas took a seat at the bar.

"Of course!" Sora bounced on his heels happily, watching Roxas fill out the paper work. The blond swallowed nervously and tried to use his best hand writing, slightly perspiring in the warm building.

"Sorry are you warm?" Sora tilted his head, "I can get you something to drink if you'd like."

"No- it's fine." He smiled over to Sora. "Just a- little nervous?"

Sora gave a warm laugh that seemed to relax Roxas. "Nervous? You're silly, there's nothing to be nervous about! None of us bite- well Axel might," He winked.

"I what now?" A cool voice entered the conversation, the red head from the day pervious poked his head into the open arch connecting the kitchen to behind the bar.

"Hey Roxas, this is-!" Sora began to introduced the two.

"-Axel," The red head cut in with a devilish smile tapping his temple with an oven clad hand, "Got it memorized?"

Sora pursed his lips, eyes narrowed in a huffy sort of fashion, "Axel! I was going to introduce you!" He gave a pitiful complaint, a bit like a grumpy two year old.

"Sorry, my introduction's cooler. Don't you think- Roxas was it?"

"Uh-" What was his name? Was it Roxas? "Y-Yeah. That's it."

Axel chuckled and casually leaned against the stainless steel counter top. "So you're applying here? That's cool- we haven't gotten many applicants. What made you want to apply her?"

Roxas dumbly shrugged.

"Don't talk much do you?" He smirked.

"That's what I said yesterday!" Sora perked right up, the usual carefree smile returning to his face as he took a seat next to roxas, casually swinging his feet back and forth as they dangled from the tall barstools.

"Not really- I'm more of a do-er." He nodded affirmatively. This seemed to be a bit of an interview after all, he might as well try to make himself seem good instead of a brainless blushing baboon.

"Good attitude." Axel grinned, Sora nodding in agreement making Roxas oddly pleased.

It took Roxas about another minute to finish filling out the forms. Once done, he passed them to Sora who had been chatting to Axel about what he must have been baking.

"All done?" He pulled out a pair of glasses from his long black apron pocket, Axel groaning in protest.

"dear god Sora- not the glasses. Do we have to go through this _every time_ you read something _?_ "

Roxas blinked in confusion, looking from the shamefaced redhead to the beaming brunet.

"You're just jealous because I look so cool in them. Don't I Roxas?" He turned towards Roxas, wearing the thick rimmed hipster styled glasses, eyebrows wiggling over the frames.

Roxas couldn't help but chuckled, "Y-yeah.."

"You don't have to lie Roxas-" Axel shook his head, obviously trying to suppress a smile, "They're poser frames!"

"Poser! Why I never!" Sora laughed, finally looking at the papers in front of him.

 _Poser?_ Roxas studied the glasses, quickly finding what Axel meant. They were just frames, no glass. Just a fashion accessories of sorts.

"Hmm, not many… restaurant skills." Sora gave a dissatisfied hum.

"Y-Yeah.." His heart fell. Just as soon as he had begun to warm up to the place and feel a bit more comfortable with the boys he was being turned away. That seemed to be the problem with most businesses now days. You needed experience to work there but you had to get experience _by_ working.

"Do you know how to run a cash register?" Sora glanced over.

"N-No.." He looked away down to his feet.

A small snap made Roxas look back up. "Let's fix that!" Sora grinned and grabbed Roxas's scrawny wrist, dragging him behind the counter to the cash register.

" 'scuse us Riku," He playfully nudged the tall boy aside, earning an agitated huff, but Roxas swore he saw the silver haired man smile as he turned away.

"Not so bad after all right?" Sora placed both hands on his hips as he watched Roxas fumble with the machine after being well educated on the use and directions.

"No," He nodded, the drawer opening with a ping.

"So.. think you could handle that?"

"Yeah, easy!" He gave one more nod and grinned. "I could do it with my eyes closed."

"I like that confidence!" Sora gently slapped his back. "Now we can't really start you off as a server seeming as you don't really have proper training and… well Saix won't give us the funding." He huffed as if this Saix guy was a real pill.

"But we could use some help doing dishes, cleaning up- hanging up flyers, stuff like that. In the mean time we'll train you to be the perfect 'Papou Prince' and-"

"Wait wait wait," Roxas held up his hands.

"Is- there a problem?" Sora shrunk back a little, voice going shyly quiet.

"Are you saying I'm hired or?" He trailed off, searching for an answer in Sora's expectant face.

"Yeah, well if you want the job.."

"Yes!" Roxas grinned brightly, ecstatically nodding, "OH my heck yes! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Sora laughed brightly.

"hey uh- not to break up the little party going on-" Axel once more appeared at the window, "But won't Saix be pissed if you hire someone without his consent?"

"I'll just tell him that you hired Roxas!" Sora joked, Axel scrubbing his face with a hand.

"Because he doesn't hate me enough already.."

"Siax is.. the boss I'm assuming?" Roxas felt his heart fall once more.  
"Yeah, pretty much. But I'm second in command, plus he's hardly ever here. He knows that we're hiring for someone to do menial labor- it won't be a big deal." He said confidently.

"Alright- b-because I don't want to cause trouble."

"It won't," Sora clapped his shoulder, "Now let me show you around."

The tour started with the U shaped kitchen since it was right next to the register. The back kitchen was small and packed with containers labeled with their contents, two ovens, a large stove top and large skillet top. Hidden from the view of the large window connecting the kitchen to the bar was a large sink and a small dishwasher under. "Kinda small huh?" Axel grinned at the youth, rolling dough green tea dough on the flour dusted counter top.

"Yeah- " He nodded with agreement, figuring if he laid on the floor his head would hit one counter top and hit feet would be pressed against the other side.

"We only have Axel working in here most of the time- two's a crowd."

"I can imagine-"

"But you'll be working here for a while too with me." Axel glanced over. "Doin' the dishes. Great job huh?"

Roxas refused to complain, it actually wasn't that bad, it was work- good work. All he had to do was wash a few dishes. "Yeah," He grinned, "I can do that easy."

Axel grinned, laughing brightly, shaking his head.

"Next up is the storage rooms-" Sora walked through stable swinging door and lead him onward, showing him where they kept their cleaning supplies, tea leaves and extra ingredients and cookware. After that was the small narrow stairs that lead to an even larger storage closet, a locker room of sorts with cubbies for the uniforms and a tiny washer and a small bathroom tucked in the back, and lastly their 'meeting' room.

The meeting room was, to Roxas, the most impressive part of the shop. It was a spacious area, just like the front of the store- with a big wooden table surround by six fluffy arm chairs and all around on the walls where cork boards with pictures of the trio or foods they had made that they were either proud of or turned out into a horrible fail, making Roxas smile. It was a relief to know that even _they_ weren't too proud to admit to mistakes.

Joining the photos where crawled out ideas, notes, and what must have been inside jokes. "This is… really amazing." He breathed, turning to look at Sora who was gazing out the window down at the street.

"It is…" He agree softly, "I'm glad you've decided to work with us Roxas. I can tell you're a good kid."

Roxas's eyes went a bit wide and his ears pinked at the compliment, "T-Thank you sir!"

Sora chuckled, "you don't' have to call me sir. Sora's just fine."

"Sorry.." He bobbed his head in apology.

"Just give me 110%, and you won't have to sweat it!" He laughed brightly, "Seriously though Roxas, Axel might tease you with having to call him 'sir' right off the bat, but that's just his personality. Riku's quiet-" A small hum of adoration, "and you might just want to stay out of his way at first. He's nice, but he has a hard time warming up to people. We have fun here- we work _really_ hard, but we enjoy it. There's nothing you can't do if you set your mind to it." Sora gave Roxas an encouraging smile.


	3. Chapter 3 -First Day Friends

-Chapter 3-

Axel watched as the blonde retreated out the front door, still bobbing his head and thanking Sora as he left. "kinda scrawny don't you think?" He asked Riku who stood nearby, earning a small snort of laughter.

"Part of his 'charm', I supposed… but yes, I do think he's scrawny."

"Aw come on guys!" Sora spun on his heels, "It's not his fault! Plus, I'm sure after working here for a while he'll get—erm… beefy-ier?" Sora walked around to all the tabled, pulling out the dying flowers in each arrangement.

"How long do you think he'll last?" Riku jested.

"I give it a week. Saix'll run him into the ground. He's a freaking hard Asssss…. Erm… Boss.." Axel grumbled.

"I think he's here to stay!" Sora countered, "You guys didn't see him upstairs. He's got that fire in his eyes!" he clenched his fists dramatically.

"Whatever you say," Axel shrugged, "Still think he's a squirt- Really quite too. Sure you can fit that into our host setting? I mean really- what good is a host who doesn't talk?"

"We'll teach him. Plus Riku doesn't talk much!"

"No offense but you can't just 'teach' charisma," Axel pointed to the empty door, oven mitts still on his hands.

"Sure you can!"

"No use arguing with him Axel," Riku shook his head as he walked over to the righteously fuming brunet, wrapping his arms around his slender middle, "He's made up his mind on this one."

"Bah-" Axel huffed, turning back into his kitchen. Truth be told, it wasn't that he thought Roxas lacked the will to learn or even the potential- he was worried he'd be so run down by Saix before he even got the chance to host. Then, if he DID get the chance, hosting would be a whole new problem all together…

"Twenty minutes to afternoon rush!" Sora's voice called into the kitchen.

"Well would you get your cuddling butts in here and help me with these cookies then?!" Axel shouted back, shaking his wandering thoughts off. Right now he had one job and that job wasn't to question who was just hired on. His hands flew across the table with precision, punching out flower shaped butter biscuits and throwing them on the greased pan.

"It'll be nice to have help won't it?" Sora urged, picking up the full tray and sliding it into the oven just as one of two timers went off.

"Yeah, but the runt will probably just get under my feet for the first week." Axel hummed, already loading up another tray.

"Okay, _maybe-"_

"Probably-"

Sora huffed again, "fine, Probably."

"But… you know, none of us started this place off perfectly- hell, we still have tons of kinks."

"Axel, don't swear."

"Damn, sorry Sora!"

"Axel!"

Roxas's heart was beating hard in his chest two days later as he skated towards the tea shop, "Sorry- on your left!" He called out, skateboard whooshing by a couple on the sidewalk. Roxas felt _good,_ excitement pumped through his veins with each heart beat and the wind whipped through his hair. Already, he could tell it was going to be a great first day.

He skidded to a stop just out front, kicking the ends of the black board onto his hands, gazing at the front windows. _This is MY work… Flowery- yeah… is it a job though- that PAYS?! HECK YEAH!_ He gave a sure nodded and briskly walked toward the door, holding it open for two leaving girls, adding in a small flourishing bow just for fun, making the two girls giggle and whisper quickly to one another.

"Hey'a boss!" Roxas greeted Sora.

"Well look at you! Bright eyed and bushy tailed!" Sora beamed back, placing several tea cups on a silver tray.

"And I'm five minutes early!" Roxas boasted proudly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Look at you go!" He praised, gliding across the floor towards the back. "We got a uniform in your size upstairs! Locker number four, not too hard to remember right? Go ahead and put that on- do you remember where the time clock punch cards are?"

"Yup!" Roxas was already headed past the kitchen, dashing up the stairs. _I'm gunna do great today! No mistakes! I'm going to show them I'm a great worker and they're not going to regret hiring me!_

"Ah your little baby's already growing up," Axel teased, nudging Sora with his elbow as he worked furiously on the pile of cookie sheets.

"What did I say?! He's going to be great!"

Upstairs Roxas quietly hummed, finger tips trailing across the wooden oak cabinets that served as their lockers. "Number four," He half sung as he turned the already inserted key to open it. The inside was a simple white with a shelf at the top for a pair of shoes. Under that was a pole with the stores simple uniform- short sleeve colored white button up, black slacks, black low scooped vest with a name tag clipped on reading ROXAS, long black apron to tie around ones waist, and a thin black tie- all hanging neatly up.

The smile never left Roxas's face as he stripped down to his checkered boxers and dressed in the crisp uniform. "Aww yea! ROXAS, right there!" He looked at the name tag, flicking it proudly before quickly folding his street clothes and stuffing them in the locker with his bag and skateboard. With one last deep breath Roxas walked down stairs, skipping the last four steps and landing on the bottom.

"Roxas," Riku intercepted him first, "We'll have you help Axel in the kitchen. There's only two people in the store right now so don't be afraid to go slow- rather that then mess it up and make us get more behind."

"E-Erm right!" Roxas nodded, feeling his hands go clammy, a nervous knot in his stomach returning as Riku brushed past him to head up the stairs.

"Yo Roxas!" Axel threw a sideways smile at Roxas as he pushed past the double swinging door and entered the small kitchen.

"H-Hey." He quietly stuttered out. "So, what can I do?" _Without causing any major catastrophes_.

"Well first off, you can start by loosening up." Axel cocked a brow, "I'm not going to eat you if you mess up. It's your first day- you'll probably make about twenty mistakes."

"O-Oh great," Roxas was certain he was going to be sick,

"Yeah! You learn from mistakes, from success- not so much. Got it memorized?"

Roxas couldn't help but grin, getting the feeling he'd hear a lot more of that phrase, "Yeah."

"Good, better already! Why don't you do some dishes. Pretty basic task I'd say. Scrub off any leftovers, rise- then put it in the left wash bin- that's got the sanitization soliton- it's one drop of the stuff from the white bottle- _one_ drop- no more got it?"

"Got it." Roxas reached for it.

"Hold up- we don't need any right now." Axel chuckled, watching the blond withdraw his hand like he'd been bitten. "We add it after the water's been drained and we refill it! One drop."

"One." He repeated, "A-Anything else special I should know?"

"Always put the bottle back up in its spot, keep it away from any of the ingredients. If we mixed it up- it could seriously make someone sick. It's diluted bleach after all."

"I won't mix it up." He knotted hit brows in determination.

"Good." Axel clapped him on the back, "Now get to work young grasshopper!"

"Grasshopper?" Roxas glanced over in confusion, already beginning to wash a spatula.

"Yeah, you know- 'casue I'm like your sensei - teaching you the trade." He wiggled his brows coolly.

"Fan of kung-fu much?" Roxas teased.

"Hey, a man can enjoy badly synced dubs and bad-A fight scenes now and again!"

Roxas smiled down at the bubbly water.

"What about you?" Axel asked after a moment of silence, walking behind him to place a tray in the top oven, having to lift said tray over Roxas's head to avoid collision.

"Wha?"

"What movies do you like?"

"U-Uh…" He hummed, brows furrowing once more, "I… like… Action, and humor."

"Any rom-coms?"

"Any what now?"

Axel shook his head, "Never mind. That's cool, action's pretty sweet. You into the classics? Like Black and whites at all or are you strictly a new-age kind of man?"

"Can't say," Roxas shrugged, a small plop following his response as the dish he'd been scrubbing was dumped into the sanitizing solution. "I don't think I've really ever seen any 'classics', and especially black and white."

"Oh _hell_ no!" Axel smacked down the large mound of dough he'd been kneading, making Roxas jump. The red head looked absolutely offended- eyes wide under black eyeliner, mouth handing loose with a small crease leading up to his nose. "We got to fix that- there is no WAY you can live your life without seeing the greats!"

"How great can they be if I haven't heard of them!" Roxas jested, hammering heart slowing down.

"W-What?! What is this- this kid! SORA who the hell did you hire?! Riku-" Axel threw his arms in the air and stormed all two paces over to the window to bother Riku. "Can you believe this little punk hasn't seen _any_ black and whites?!"

"What a punk." Riku smiled, shaking his head. "How dare."

"I'll say!" He turned sharply and stomped two more steps. "I can't believe this! This is _tragic._ "

Roxas's shoulders shook with a small giggle, snorts quickly following.

"How do you go your-?" Axel looked over, the small bubbly sounds leaving Roxas catching him off guard in the middle of his great speech. "What?" He titled his head, inspecting the blonds upturned lips.

"N-Nothing.. Keep g-g-going.." He gasped sharply, the unmistakable sound of laughter slipping out every so often.

Axel grinned, "Seriously! What?!" He rested his arm on the cabinet above Roxas's head, towering above him, beginning to chuckle himself.

"You're—just getting so worked up!" Roxas was grinning from ear to ear.

"Movies are serious business!" he defended himself in mock offense, making Roxas laugh harder.

"They're _movies_ that happened lord know how many years ago!" He leaned forward to support his trembling body on the sink, "Y-Y-You're little huffy- steps! HAHA!"

"small kitchen!" Axel shook his head, "It's hard to be upset and storm around! I thought I did _awesome!_ "

By now Roxas had given up on standing and was doubled over his knees, holding his stomach as he laughed. Dang his laughter was cute…

Axel did a double take, knocking himself on the head once or twice to banish the thought, "Alright, alright. So I'm a big goober!" He nudged the boy with his foot, still smiling wild. "You just won't understand until you've seen one."

"Gu—Guess not," Roxas took a deep breath to calm his giggle fit, slowly standing and submerging his hands in the soapy water. For a moment the only sounds around them was the quiet radio, once more on a rock and roll station, splashing of water, clicking dishes, and the dull 'thump' of the heavy dough being tossed down every so often as it was moved and mixed. It was a comfortable setting, Roxas thought, one he could certainly love and get used to.

"One hour to afternoon rush-" Sora poked his head inside the kitchen, "How are things looking?"

Axel swore under his breath, "Uh- good!" He lied. "Roxas, I need you to knead this-"

"Knead?"

"Yeah what I – here like this." He grabbed the youth's arm and tugged him to where he was standing. "Your hands clean?"

"No I've been doing dishes!" Roxas protested.

"Well wash your hands!" Axel pushed him back in front of the sink.

Roxas snorted with indignation, a small smile on his face.

"Good!" Axel grabbed him once he had dried off, standing behind him and placing both hands over Roxas's. "now just follow my motion." His long finger tips curled over the smaller set and pushed down the heels of their hands into the dough.

"U-Uh.." Roxas stuttered, ears going pink.

"What's up?"

"T-The… uh.. Dough is sticking.." He made up an excuse.

"Right- scrape it up with that plastic tool-" His hand reached out and did the task for Roxas, "and add a bit more flour to the surface. Hey- you listening?" he bumped the back of Roxas's head with his forehead, getting a small whiff of his hair. Did he have— _strawberry_ scented hair?! But even more shocking than such a 'girly' smell on a dude- Axel found he liked it.

"Yeah sorry.." Roxas swallowed and grabbed a handful of flour and threw it down.

"Didn't need that much-" Axel sighed. "But it's fine for now." He picked up the dough and threw it down, quickly kneading in the new flour.

"A-Alright- I think I got it."Roxas said after a moment, shocking Axel.

"Wha?" He quickly stepped away, "S-Sorry! Just got in the zone and totally forgot-"  
"It's fine," Roxas fumbled with the dough, trying to do what Axel had done just moments ago. "I understand- it's pretty easy to forget I'm here.."

"Th-that's not what happened.." Axel's brows furrowed up, "I'm just not used to- you know- I have no bubble-" The oven's timer sounded, cutting off his words, leaving him to sigh and stuff his sweaty hands into the hot red oven mitts.

Awkward silence filled the small space between then as Axel pulled out the trays of cookies and dumped them onto the cooling racks. "S-sorry for the invasion of personal bubble.." He mumbled.

"It's fine," Roxas was quick to reply. "It's a small kitchen- I get it. Seriously don't sweat it." He turned out and offered Axel a bright smile.

"Ah this punk!" Axel laughed, lightly poking Roxas's forehead with the warm mitt. "Grinning like a fool, what am I going to do with you?" He threw his arm affectionately around Roxas's neck and watched him work the dough for another minute before taking over and rolling it flat.

"You're really good at this," Roxas sighed with envy.

"It's not really hard." Axel shrugged off the compliment. "It just takes time and practice."

"I bet I could spend a thousand hours practicing and I'd never get it." His shoulders hunched forward.

"Now- why would you say that?" Axel cocked a brow, sliding behind him as the second timer went off, pulling out a batch of hot green tea cookies.

"I dunno- I'm just not…" Roxas shrugged again.  
"Not what?" Axel lifted a foot and lightly kicked his rear as he passed.

"Nothing- just forget about it." He smiled up at Axel, his puppy dog look making the red head want to protest- which was unlike him. He hardly ever meddled in peoples affairs. If they said they didn't want to talk about it, he'd be more than happy to stop talking- so why was it suddenly different with Roxas?

Axel figured that it must be because he was the new kid and his big blue eyes just had a way of messing with people's heads… He suddenly saw what Sora must have seen when the blond asked for an application- the potential to be downright adorable and charming- sort of like the main character from a shonen manga.

"Do I have something on me face?" Roxas asked worriedly, bashfully rubbing away with the back of his hand.

"Huh?" Axel blinked.

"Y-You were staring. Do I have something on my face?"

"Uh yeah, you got it though." He slowly looked away, a small smirk turning his lips. Roxas was going to be a real problem for his already short attention span…

Authors note: WHAA! Thank you guys so much for your support so far! I seriously appreciate it! 3

Up next, dish washing is great and all there's much more to be done! Riku gets more face time and dinner with the boys of the Papou Prince, what could possibly go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4 - Or

-Chapter 4-

After two weeks of working for the Papou Prince, Roxas got well into the swing of doing dishes, storage room runs for Riku, and became an absolute _master_ of the dishes washing. The sink was _his_ domain, and the suds where his people, cleaning the dishes! It was easier to think this way when he wasn't wearing the atrocious pink rubber gloves Axel had bought for him- bright pink rubber with a mix of cartoon duckies and flowers. It could have been worse; he'd have to remind himself now and again. He could be without gloves and his hands would be a pruned weak mess. Plus, every now and again the other boys would have to wear them which made it much better. Axel pretend they were the coolest thing on the planet, and that in a few years this would be the new fashion statement. Sora, actually seemed to _enjoy_ wearing them and of course made it seem perfectly fine and even kind of cute- and Riku, just ignored them.

Roxas gave an involuntary sigh. All the boys were so cool… In the two weeks he'd been working there he'd seen Sora operate under the toughest of pressures and STILL keep a smile on his face and manage to get the fuming customer to be totally happy and laugh by the time they left. Axel was just hilarious and knew how to talk to people, a skill Roxas thought he hadn't quiet gotten down, and then there was Riku. Riku was quite- just like Roxas, but unlike him, his was a cool sort of quiet.

"Two cream winterberry teas," Sora bounced up to the open bar and handed Riku an order form, fingers lingering on the pale boys skin as he gave him a classic Sora smile- eyes slightly squinted, bright white teeth flashing, and head slightly tilted.

"Coming right up," Riku cleared his throat, looking down and away, pink dusting his cheeks.

Sora managed to do that at least once a day, break the hard strong composure of Riku and make him feel like his stomach was full of stupid butterflies. Not that he completely minded, he loved Sora for that reason. No one could get Riku to do things like Sora could.

Riku's level set lips lifted into a small smile as Sora's bright laughter chimed nearby. _Ah what a hopeless dope…_ He reached under the bar's table to the large stock of various tea cups, selecting two matching light blue china cups with a golden scallop around the edge. The tea was simple enough to make, at least to Riku. Winterberry was just a blend between two personally picked tea blends, a bit of cream once it was steeped, dash of cinnamon and a mint stem for esthetic appeal.

"Axel," Riku called out, the red head immediately snapping to attention, "Order up."

"You're in a good mood today." Axel leaned across the bar, throwing a wink at the two girls who sat nearby. "Get at little-"

"Just take the order." Riku quickly placed the full teacups on a tray and passed them over to Axel.

"Yes sir," He chuckled

"Roxas," Riku's voice broke through the youth's thoughts.

"Y-Yeah?" He spun on his heels, blue eyes wide, water dripping from the bright pink gloves.

"You okay with helping close tonight?"

Roxas blinked for a second, "M-Me?!"

"Yeah, who else would I be asking?" A small eyeroll- though not completely offensive.

"Sorry, Um yeah! Of course!" Roxas vigorously nodded.

"Good. I'm taking my break, why don't you take off those horrid gloves and stand guard over my tea?" He offered a small smile, Sora's voice at the back of his head ' _Remember to smile more Riku, I know you're not used to it, but customers like happy smiles. Well… That's not bad! No- I like it! Yeah! Sexy- look at you!'_

"Yeah, I can do that!" Roxas quickly took off the gloved and dashed out of the kitchen, bobbing his head in thanks as Riku held back the drop down counter that served as the door.

"WHOA!" Axel gawked as he rounded the corner. "Look who's the tea master now!" He leaned over the clear glass display and grinned at Roxas.

"More like, tea _watching_ master." Roxas laughed. "This is my second time behind the counter." He gazed at the many glass jars full of tea leaves and spices.

"Crazy huh?" Axel followed his gaze.

"They're not even labeled."

"They don't need to be." Axel nodded in approval. "That's why he's the best."

"Man I wish I could be that great at something.." Roxas scuffed his feet on the tile.

Axel pursed his lips, "Come on, you've got to be really good at something!" Roxas shrugged. "Well… from working with you these past two weeks I'd say you're pretty good at washing dishes."

Roxas laughed brightly, "Okay, you got me there…"

Silence fell between the two, Axel still staring intently at Roxas. _He really is a quiet kid… I wonder if that's natural or if he's still just shy.._

"I uh.. Get to close today." Roxas smiled to himself, bending over to straighten the tea cups.

"Yea? About time!" Axel nodded with approval, pressing his lips together as he forced himself to look into the open kitchen instead of at Roxas.

"What will we do- when we close."

"eh just boring stuff, like moping, running the extra's to the shelter, making sure things are stocked." Axel shrugged.

"Sounds fun to me."

"Whaa?" Axel cocked his brow, dramatically grabbing his shirt over his heart and pointing accusingly, "What are you?! You think _moping_ sounds fun, and don't think that I haven't seen you grinning when you wash dishes!"

Roxas blushed, pulling his bangs over his eyes, and giving a wordless shrug, shoulders staying up tensely.

"I was just joking around Rox-" Axel picked up the nearest pen and began spinning it in his fingers like a baton.

"I… I know.."

Axel watched as Roxas made himself busy by pretending to straighten things, "So…"

"So…" Roxas rocked back on his heels, eyes fixated on the floor.

Riku took a seat in the far back corner of the café, thoughtfully observing the two boy's interactions.

"Whatcha thinkin' about." Sora asked quietly an easy smile on his lips as he took the seat across from the silver haired boy.

"Roxas."

"yeah? Should I be jealous?" Sora teased, setting a green plastic container in front of Riku. "You forgot your lunch this morning."

"mm, who's saying I forgot it?"

"W-What?!" Sora sputtered, "I-I make that for you!" Riku raised his brows as if say, _well there's your reason_ \- making the brunet's bottom lip stick out and his ears went beat red.

"I'm just teasing you love," Riku chuckled as he reached across the table, smoothly running a hooked finger along his jaw and lightly knocking up his chin.

"Rude," He huffed, but seemed to relax enough to prop his elbows up on the table.

The lid to the container popped slightly, omitting the spicy slightly burnt smell from the tropical stir fry Sora had prepared. Over all he hadn't done terrible, the color still remained in most the vegetables and fruit, and the heat from the spices masked the charred noodle taste fairly well. "Thanks for lunch," Riku smiled up to the brunette.

"You're welcome," Sora reached his hand out and gently rubbed his pale forearm, "thanks for putting up with my cooking."

"Come on- you know I love your cooking." Riku argued.

"no you don't- you just love me." Sora shook his head.

Riku smiled down at his lunch. "Yeah.. A lot."

"WHA-" Roxas's sharp cry made both Sora and Riku twist in their seats. "A-AXEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The red head had his arms wrapped tightly around the teen's middle, holding fast, the shorter one's feet dangling as he was lightly whipped back and forth. "Hugging the sadness out!"

"C-CAN'T BREATH!" Roxas protested.

"Axel- what?" Riku was on his feet, gazing at the confusing scene.

"Don't worry about it!" Axel grinned wildly.

"W-Worry!" Roxas protested.

"Axel, his face is going red.." Sora said gently.

"Awww…" The red head gently set down Roxas, pouting down at him. "I was just trying to—SNEAK ATTACK!" He hollered out, fingers flying to the teen's sides.

Roxas immediately jerked liked he'd been jabbed with an electric cow prodder, laughter involuntarily leaving his lips in a loud airy burst, "N-NOOOO!"

"oh YES!" Axel ruthlessly attacked him, able to thwart off any weak attempt by Roxas's noodle arms to stop him. "Roxy's ticklish!"

"Roxy?" Sora cocked his brow, looking over to Riku.

"They're getting pretty close, why not throw in a pet name?"

Sora gave a dissatisfied hum, "But what if it's more.. We started off like this.."

"No we didn't," Riku took his seat once more, "we'd been best friend ever since we were only enough to walk."

"Well, yea.."

"Plus we had that competitive stage," His eyes glimmered at remembrance. "We couldn't even get to the beach without making it some sort of competition."

"I remember that," Sora chuckled, "Then you signed up for that foreign exchange program and I just had to do it too.."

"That was only two years ago."

"I know, but it seems like forever away." He leaned back in his chair, linking his hands together behind his neck. Eventually his gaze drifted back over to Axel and Roxas who were still locked in battle, the teen's laughter going squeaky. "Friends or…."

Riku lifted a brow, "Or?"

"Yeah, or." Sora nodded.

"Huh…" Riku looked up from his meal once again, watching them along with Sora, "I don't think it's an 'or' yet… but it's possible. Besides, isn't Axel in a relationship?"

Sora shook his head, voice dropping to a sad whisper, "that ended like, two months ago."

Riku gave a dissatisfied hum, "You positive?"

"Yeah. Don't remember? He didn't show up to work one day."

"The day I was working in the kitchen… Right."

Sora gave a little nod, "Guess him and his boyfriend got into a massive fight- well… another one, and he kicked Axel out."

"U-uncle!" Roxas cried out one last time, dropping to the ground as his last defense against the endless tickling. Axel squatted down and grinned, lightly tugging on his blond locks.

"Not until you call me… uh- FLAME MASTER!"  
"W-What?! No way!" Roxas gawked, chest heaving to catch his breath, watching Axel's lips stretch into a mischievous smile, his fingers trailing down his jaw.

"Then guess I'll have to torcher you a bit more then," his voice was smooth and low, sending a shiver up Roxas's spine.

"please don't- I can –hardly breathe.."

Axel's smile dropped, "Oh, sorry… went a little over board," He briskly stood and glanced guilty around the still empty tea house before offering a hand down to Roxas. "You've got a nice laugh."

Roxas gripped the hand offered and was jerked up to his feet. The world became a sick blur as he stumbled forward into something hard.

"Whoa- careful-" Axel had to take a step back to keep them both from falling over, his strong arms wrapped around Roxas once more.

"S-Sorry.." He blinked, stepping away the moment his vision settled.

"Don't be, feel free to crash into me any time." Axel's lips lifted into a playful smirk, forcing the teen to quickly look down.

"Defiantly or." Riku confirmed.

"It means no woooorries- SING IT RIKU!" Sora used the handle of his mop as a microphone as they all worked together to close and clean up the shop.

"No way."

"Wrong lyrics," Sora grinned, "FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS! COME ON GUYS JOOOIN!" His chipper voice echoed around the small shop.

"How does he have so much energy?" Roxas questioned Axel, looking up from buffing the glass display case.

"it's Sora, I don't think I need a better excuse," Axel laughed, ruffling Roxas's hair as his walked by, setting up the back chairs on their table.

"It's our problem free, philosophy—JOIN ME ROXAS!"

"I- uh don't really sing," He shook his head.

"YOU DO NOW! HAAAAA-" He held out the note until Roxas joined with a laugh and a roll of his eyes.

"Hakunamata." He smiled.

"Hakuuuuuuuunamatataaaaa, Ooo-" Sora swayed his hips as he danced with the mop, making wet trails all over the tailed floor. "Sing it kid!"

"It means no worries, for the rest of your da-ays!," Roxas sang out, his voice was singsongy and smooth like butter, adding in a few extra like just like a pop star would. He was feeling pretty good about his small solo until no one followed up on the next verse, the store completely hushed. "it's… our…"

Roxas glanced back over his shoulder with red cheeks to view the three, all wide eyed, even Riku- Sora and Axel's mouths hanging open. "S-Sorry.. I just thought that-"

'Holy Hel—" Axel begun

"YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU COULD SING!" Sora threw down in mop and grinned wildly, "Th-That was amazing Roxas!"

"Seriously," Axle vigorously nodded, "I had a ex who was in a band and their singer didn't sound _half_ as good as you!"

The sudden rush of compliments only made Roxas more uneasy, "O-Oh.. thanks. I'm sorry- I didn't—"

"Oh stop apologizing," Sora nearly slipped on the slick floor as he tried to walk over, Riku's catching him before he fell. "Thanks- Really Roxas, that was really- don't be sorry. Why didn't you put that on your resume?!"

"I…" He shrugged, turning back to the glass, waiting for it to steam up from how hot his face felt. "I didn't think it's be useful."

"Ladies love a man who can sing!" Axel gaffed, "We could open up a karaoke night or something, pay five bucks and you can sing with the amazing Roxas.'  
"I'm not," Roxas shook his head.

"You _are!_ " Axel threw his hands in the air, "How can you just say that with a voice like that! I wish I had _half_ the talent-"

"N-No not that- thank you I just.. don't want to sing… in front of strangers," He mumbled, twisting the rag in his hand.

Riku gave a deep hum, "Well, we can't force you to do anything, but the time may come where we ask you to use your talents. The Paopu Prince could always use the extra bit of money for improvements and additions."

Roxas looked down, stomach twisting, wishing with all his heart he hadn't sang out. Just the thought of him preforming in front of other people made his heart race and his hands shake.

"Rox- you okay?" Axel's voice broke through his thoughts.

"F-Fine."

"Geesh, you that scared of talking in front of people?" He snorted, crossing his slender arms over his chest. "We said you _might_ not we're going to make you do it right now."

"I don't expect you to understand!" Roxas snapped, jaw set as he look Axel in the eyes.

"H-hey guys… It's okay.." Sora said quietly, "We're not going to make you do anything you don't feel comfortable doing Roxas. There's no need to worry. We're almost done here- why don't we just call it a night and go out to dinner."

"Lost my appetite," Axel grumbled, turning sharply and slamming the last chair up on the table.

"Come on Axel, don't be like this. We're all just tired," Sora continued to talk in a small warming voice, so opposite from his normal energetic tone. "Roxas just has a bit of anxiety about preforming for people, that's totally okay and understandable right? I get that way sometimes too." He assured.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better." Roxas felt shamed he had thrown such a bit fit. He just got so flustered, so embarrassed it all just bubbled over.

"I'm not! Huh Riku, I'm the _worst_ at taking tests! I get so nervous, ugh- just the thought of having to take one makes my palms sweat and my heart race!" He smiled, quickly tapping over his heart for emphasis. "I understand, we _all_ do in our own ways. Axel was just upset because your talent is SO incredible, he's well… shocked you wouldn't want to flaunt it. Right, Axel?"

The red head scuffed his shoe against the ground, "Right… Sorry Roxas."

"me.. me too.." Roxas stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"See! All better! Let's get changed and go!" Sora clapped his hands together and gave a firm nod, lingering back with Roxas as Axel trudged up the stairs with Riku. "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… totally humiliated, but fine." Roxas pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"Humiliated?" Sora chuckled under his breath, "How come?"

"I just totally blew up at Axel, I over reacted!"

"Come on, we all do that from time to time. You're probably just hungry, once we eat it'll be fine."

"I'm not coming." Roxas shook his head, watching Sora leave up the stairs.

"What? Why not?" He frowned, a look that caught Roxas off guard. "If this is about Axel, don't worry about it! He gets grumpy but is over it in like, half a minute. Trust me."

"No it's.. not that," He lied. "I don't have the munnie to waste on dinner."

"Don't worry about that either, Siax basically pays for it."

"W-We're going out with.. Siax?" Roxas had yet to meet his official boss, and didn't like the sound of meeting him tonight after feeling so raw.

"No, we just use the business card!" Sora laughed, "He knows about it, so don't worry. Just come ooooon Roxas! Forget about your slip up and move on!" His grin returned, holding out his hand for Roxas until the teen finally shuffled up the stairs.

AN: Sorry for the long hiatus! I've had some health problems that I'm working on getting fixed and haven't had much gumption to write! Thanks so much for sticking with me! This is my FIRST fanfic, so it's taking me a while to figure out how to pace and get things going! So I REALLY appreciate your support! :D It'll start getting more adventurous and fluffy :D


	5. Chapter 5- DJ Sushi

-Chapter 5-

Roxas, Axel and Sora all piled into Riku's car, Roxas squishing himself against the window to be as far away as possible from Axel in the back seat. The air around them, was still thick with an awkward tension, which made it worse by the lace of music.

Gravel crunched under tires as they made their way out of the small back parking lot and onto the roads, Axel shifting in his seat. "Hey uh… Roxas.."

Roxas didn't reply, keeping his face straight as he gazed out the window.

"I uh. I'm sorry- for how I acted. That was pretty lame of me."

And that was it. That stupid half-hearted apology was enough to break the tension for Roxas, enough to make him move back onto the normal indents of the seat and give a half shrug. "Me too. So, where are we going?"

"Probably the DJ Sushi."

Roxas wrinkled up his nose, "Sounds tacky."

"Tacky?!" All three gasped.

"Okay, the name is tacky," Riku turned, "But the food is far from it. They usually have a live band or a DJ going so that's always a plus."

"Local artist, delicious food," Axel hummed with delight, rubbing his belly as if he could already feel himself getting full.

"Do they have other things besides sushi?" Roxas wrinkled up his nose.

"They have some other Japanese style dishes, but that's about it." Riku replied.

"Ah," Roxas tried not to sound disappointed

"Don't tell me you hate sushi," Axel gawked.

"We can go somewhere else if you'd like," Sora was quick to offer.

"No, no… its fine.. I just- I've never _had_ sushi before and I'm a bit afraid to eat raw fish.." He chew on his lip.

"We'll order a few simple ones to get you started." Riku insured, "Sora and I grew up eating a lot of fish dishes, so sushi wasn't something scary for us to try. However, I can understand why you're wary."

Roxas smiled at the back of Riku's head. He was _cool_ guy… It was no wonder so many girls fawned over him and Sora seemed to constantly be hanging around him.

The 'DJ Sushi' was all lit up with swimming neon fish and musical notes. The building itself under the bright lights, was fairly boxy and made from cement. Most parking spots where already occupied, making Riku drive around the building in a circle once before settling on a spot. He pulled the keys from the car and briskly walked around to the other side to open Sora's door, the brunette bobbing his head in thanks and taking his hand the moment it was free.

"Let me take your bag," Riku grabbed for the messenger bag in Sora's other hand.

"I can carry it! It's not like it's heavy!" He laughed, turning away from Riku's hand so that he walked backward.

"I know, but I still want to carry it for you!" Riku grinned as Sora once more dodged him. With a small huff he squatted down and scooped Sora up by his middle, throwing him over a shoulder with ease.

"W-Wait! No fair!"

"Totally fair," Riku coolly replied, smiling over to Axel and Roxas lagging behind.

"So, I hope it's cool with you Roxas, that we're going to talk about business at dinner." Sora's voice was muffled against Riku's back.

"erm no. I don't mind at all."

"Good. It's starting to get really hot, people don't want to come in for hot tea! We're going to plan out seasonal menu!" His voice became more clear once Riku set him down in front of the glass doors, pulling it open and letting the group pass.

"So like, ice teas basically?"

"Basically." Axel nodded.

Roxas was the second to last one in, finding himself wedged between Axel and then Riku, loud music assaulting his ears. He couldn't seem much beyond Axel's black shoulder, and that's when his nerves set in. The only light he could see was fairly dim and far away, pointed towards the ceiling.

"Table for four please."

"Hey Roxas, you okay?" Axel looked over his shoulder, having been alarmed when he felt a small hand tugging at the back of his shirt, pulling the low V-neck up so it was close to choking him.

"C-can we please get moving.."Roxas whimpered, his other hand joined the other on Axel's smooth arm.

"Just give it another minute, there's a few people ahead of us." Axel bit back agitation; Roxas was acting a bit childish- first with the blow up and now this. Plus, it didn't help that his ex was _terribly_ clingy and whined about stupid things to get attention. Though, with a moment of reasoning Axel was able to shockingly calm his mild agitation and rationalize that unlike his _ex,_ Roxas probably didn't have ulterior motives.,, No, he was a pretty good kid- pretty dang good looking kid… "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bull shit." Axel practically laughed.

Roxas bit his lip for the umpteenth time that day. "O-Okay… Fine.. I just- It's _really_ dark and _really_ loud."

"And?" Axel shrugged, feeling the teen's hands slowly slide off.

"And.. I don't like it."

Axel gave a small 'tch' and shifted to throw his arm around Roxas's shoulders. He was a lot smaller than he anticipated. Sure he knew the blond was small, but pulled tight against his chest the blond was at _least_ a head length shorter and his frame was a little more than half of his own. "So pay day's tomorrow, any plans for that munny?"

Roxas blinked up in confusion. Either Axel didn't _care_ about his situation or he cared enough and was trying to take his mind off.. "Just.. school I guess."

"School? That's boring! You uh.. skate board don't you?"

"ya," Roxas nodded, his head lightly knocking into Axel's collar bone.

"Hm.." Axel inhaled deeply, the smell of Japanese cooking and strawberries overloading his sense, "that's neat."

Did he really just use the word _neat?!_ Axel cleared his throat. There was no way to cover that one up. Saying 'neat-o', or 'Neat-irrific', would only make it a thousand times worse. He inwardly groaned, cheeks going red.

"erm… yea," Roxas gave a low chuckle, "Super _neat._ "

Axel cursed under his breath, "Crap, thought you'd let that one go!"

"Tch! No way!" Roxas lightly elbowed Axel, "You tease me all the time! I'm not going to let this slide so easy."

"Hey! Come on!" He laughed along with Roxas, "Seriously though, I think it's bad-A that you skateboard."

"Not neat?" A small snicker came from his side.

" _Hella_ neat." Axel grinned, ruthlessly sticking out his tongue and holding it between his teeth, trapping Roxas in a close-quarters-noogie.

The group began to move forward, and to Roxas's great relief they were lead back to into a small boxed booth with a hanging blub covered by a sleek metal dome, encasing the light and pushing it down towards the table.

Axel slowly released his hold on Roxas as they walked seeming as the youth relaxed the closer they got to the light. _Weird.._ Axel frowned stuck in thought, _Don't quiet kids like the dark or somethin', not to stereotype, but… agh I dunno. And that's another thing, since when did I actually CARE that he's scare of the dark. Doesn't affect me! Well, unless the brat's choking me with my shirt._ The last memory made him quietly snort through his nose in a discrete laugh. Roxas looked pretty cute with his lips pouting slightly, and his bangs hiding his eyes- trying to pretend to be cool but failing miserably.

Without meaning Axel's hand gradually slid down from his shoulder and rested on Roxas's lower back, a natural curve to his spine.

"W-What are you doing?" Roxas stiffened.

"Huh?" He pulled his hand away, "Just you know, making sure you didn't get left behind." A small shrug lifted his shoulders and his lips curled up into their natural smirk.

"Would you like the usual? Chef's choice?" The waitress asked, her voice soft as she eyed Roxas.

"Um," Sora tapped his chin, "Give us five and then make up two really simple ones for Roxas-" He jabbed a thumb at the blond whose eyes where fixated on staring at the table. "Oh! Xion, this is Roxas, he's our newest prince!"

Xion stuck the pen she'd been holding behind her ear, "Rox-as…" She smiled, holding out her hand, Axel having to nudge the boy in order for him to snap out of whatever world he had been in and clumsily shake her hand.

"H-Hey." He nodded.

"How did you land a job with three of Twilight town's coolest guys?" She held her notebook with both hands.

"They uh, where hiring." He said bluntly.

"Whoa don't go talking her ear off kid," Axel snorted, roughly messing up his hair, Xion hid her smile behind a hand.

"I'll put that order in for you, how does California roll and a playboy sound?"

Roxas looked puzzled but Riku nodded that those would be fine and Xion left.

"She's about your age," Riku spoke to Roxas, his arm casually draping behind Sora.

"really? W-What was her name?"

"Xion," Axel tapped the side of Roxas's head, "Got it memorized?"  
"Yeah yeah," He spat out his tongue then smiled. " _Xion._ That's… a pretty cool name."

"So is Roxas," The redhead gazed down at him.

Riku and Sora exchanged a quick look before the brunette pulled out a spiral binder and a pencil, "So- Thoughts for the summer menu?"

"Mint and berries," Roxas quickly spoke up, slouching back over when the three gave him a blank stare. "S-Sorry.."

"Huh? Don't be! I'm just… shocked you added in, I thought you'd be quiet the whole time!" Sora gave a surprised laugh. "That's a great idea."

"It is, mint naturally has a cool flavor and berries- if they're seasonal, like blueberries, raspberries.. they'll be good." Riku nodded.

Roxas perked back up smiling a bit, his heart swelling from the acceptance they offered him.

"We're thinking about still offering warmed tea, but mostly switching to iced right?" Sora checked with Riku who nodded in response, "And cookies, we really should make something different! Maybe a sugar cookie or-"

"No no," Axel held up his hand. "We've talked about this. I only know how to make what's offered right now. Lord knows how long those took me to come up with- and I didn't _invent_ them! My grandma did!"

Sora nibbled on the end of his writing utensil, "We're… losing business guys. We need to think of FRESH and NEW!" He hit the table with the pencil for emphasis.

"Why don't you offer different desserts instead of the cookies," Roxas tugged on his bangs.

"That won't work either, I don't know how to make sweets. Unless you do-" Axel peered at him.

"No," He slouched down, seeming bitterly upset that he couldn't better contribute.

"We can't afford to hire another person, and Roxas _isn't_ going anywhere." Sora said firmly, "We'll just work with what we have."

"We could send out a survey?" Riku hummed in thought, "Ask the guests in the shop what they would like to see done? We've done that in the past and it gave us a good starting direction."

"Brilliant!" Sora grinned, head bobbing enthusiastically, "Look at us! We've got a great team going!"

Roxas nodded, but his stomach felt hollow. He hadn't gotten that reaction from Sora… He wasn't _jealous_ per say, but he knew he wanted to impress the team and make them proud, especially after his refusal to help. "I-I'l—" He croaked, grabbing his throat.

"Whoa, you okay?" Sora stopped celebrating, watching the blond's cheeks go red as if someone had thrown tomato paste on them.

He cleared his throat, "I'll do a concert."

There was another beat of silence before Sora shook his head and reach across the table to carefully take the teen's hand, "You don't have to Roxas."

"I know, I want to help though."

Sora gave his hand a small squeeze, "I know. There's tons of other ways you can help without making you uncomfortable."

Roxas looked away and withdrew his hand, "Alright, just.. say the word and I'm your man." Roxas didn't say anything else for the rest of the night, stumped for other ideas on how to pull in business.

Once the food came out the four hungry boys fell quiet, listening to the band's music and stuffing their faces.

"How's it tastin' Roxas?" Axel asked between mouthfuls.

Roxas took a minute to chew and swallow, "I'm pleasantly surprised! It's _really_ good! Different, but good!"

"That's why you need to keep your mind open to trying new things." Axel tapped the side of Roxas's head. "G—"

"Ya ya, I got it memorized!" He beamed, fumbling with the chopsticks and dropping a california roll, "This is killing me though."  
"Here-" Axel offered, skillfully picking it up and holding it to Roxas's lips which hesitantly parted. His hand slipped under the blonde's chin with a smile, "There."

Riku's brows raised and he glanced over to Sora who was gawking.

"Wooow." He mouthed, catching Axel's gaze. "What was that?"

Axel's face flushed red, giving them a pointed look, head jerking as to say 'nothin' bug off'.

Riku shook his head, "Roxas, you don't just have to eat the two we ordered for you, you can try the others."

"Mm," He nodded, smiling with chipmunk cheeks.

 _So cute_ Axel looked back down, _Crap._

"What's this one called?" Roxas swallowed, pointing to a once beautifully displayed roll, now almost completely gone.

"Spicy dragon."

Roxas wrinkled up his nose, "These names…" He hesitantly picked one up, choosing a piece with as little of the lava red sauce and odd round balls on top. "What are these?"

"Roe."

"Okay… What's that?"

Axel laughed, "Questions questions.. They're fish eggs."

"F-Fish eggs?!" His voice dropped to a shocked whisper, "Not only do they have you eat raw fish, but to add insult to injury you're eating their _kids?!"_

Axel laughed brightly and gave him a hard pat on the back, "Just try it!"

Roxas grumbled about not being okay with eating children like Axel was before he sucked in a breath, stuffing the smoked salmon, spicy mayo sauce, crab, roe, and- "Whaaa!"

Roxas's face and ears went red, sweat forming along his brow as he shook his head, kicked his feet and over all created quiet the scene.

"What's his-?" Sora looked flabbergasted.

"Heh," Axel grinned, rather pleased with himself, "Squirt tried the spicy dragon roll."

"W-Well no wonder he's freaking out! You're the only one who can handle that heat!" Sora flailed, pouring him a glass of water. "you need to eat something creamy! Uh- milk?!"

"We don't have any."

"Roxas, the green paste will help," Axel pointed to the wasabi, the teen reaching for it before both Riku and Sora shouted for him to stop.

"Axel!" Sora said incredulously.

"What!?" He held up his hands in defense, rolling his eyes when Sora crossed his arms, "Fine fine. Come on squirt, let's wash out your mouth or somethin'." Axel slid out of the booth and grabbed his thin wrist, pulling him to the bathroom, the teen giving him a look that burnt worse than the sushi.

"Bleck," Roxas complained bending over the sink and turning on the faucet ,running cold water over his burning tongue.

"You uh.." Axel rubbed the back of his neck, eyeing the strip of pale skin on Roxas's back as his shirt rode up, "stay here.. I'll go order you something to help."

"You bebber-" Roxas talked, tongue still out. "Pwebby surw my towngue is deab."

Axel left the quiet of the bathroom and gave a loud sigh, roughly pushing back his hair. "What am I thinking?! He's a freaking _minor…_ I should even be _considering_ having thoughts about him." With two hard pats to his cheeks he walked over to the nearest waiter, asking if he could add onto their order.

Roxas was still washing out his mouth when Axel came back into the bathroom. He reached out and turned off the water.

"Hey!"

"Ever heard of 'don't waste water'?" He folded his arms over his chest.

Roxas groaned as Axel escorted him back to the table, "you suuuuuuuck…"

"Don't worry, I got something to help."

Just as the two sat down Xion came back to their table. "Heard you had a bit of problems with the Spicy dragon?" She set down the large glass Sunday bowl, filled with blue ice cream, drizzled with chocolate and carmel sauce, puffs of whip cream and little sliced strawberries around.

"Whoa…" Both Roxas and Sora gawked, practically salivating.

"What is it?" Roxas picked up one of the long handled spoons and took up a big scoop, "It's not spicy right?"

Xion giggled shaking her head.

"It's a sea salt ice cream Sunday!" Axel nodded, picking up his chopsticks to continue working on the last few pieces of sushi.

"Sea salt?"

"Just try it," He sighed.

Roxas stuck the cold spoon in his mouth, _salty?!...mm wait.. sweet…_ He hummed in approval. "Much better.." The cream soothing the remaining spice from his mouth.

"Let me know if I can get you anything else." Xion smiled, turning back with an afterthought, "Hey Roxas? Don't feel to embarrassed that the Dragon roll was too hot. The chef made it with extra spice for Axel. He's really the only one who is stupid enough to eat something so spicy."

"Wha?!" Axel frowned, but quickly broke into a smile after "Aw Xion! You hurt me!"

She laughed and gave a small shrug before leaving.

"You guys can eat some too if you want." Roxas offered, "She brought four spoons."

Sora excitedly grabbed the utensil to help Roxas polish of the desert, the two scraping the bowl for the small dribbles of sauce by the end.

"That was _amazing_ ," Sora licked his lips, Roxas's furiously nodding his head in agreement.

"Am I forgiven?" Axel propped his head up on his hand, looking down at Roxas.

"I was never mad at you to begin with!" He laughed brightly, blue eyes sparkling with merriment.

 _Damn, could you just… stop that? You're not even technically supposed to be my type!_ Axel inwardly groaned.

Sora paid for the bill and they all went back to the Paopu Prince to drop Axel and Roxas off.

"How you getting home?" Axel asked, going over the sleek motorcycle and pulling out a leather jacket from compartment below the seat.

"I'll just walk," Roxas tugged the straps on his backpack, _As if you weren't already cool enough, you also ride a motorcycle._

"I can give you a ride if you'd like." Axel offered, holding out the helmet.

"N-No I'm okay. Thanks, I've got my _neat_ skateboard to get me home."

Axel's grin shone in the dimness like a Cheshire cat, "Turd.. But suit yourself. See you tomorrow."

"No," Roxas shook his head, "I have the day off."

"Oh.." He looked at the helmet, disappointment tugging at his gut. "Don't forget about your paycheck though! Otherwise I'm gunna steal it!" Back to his usual smirk as he smoothed back his hair and slipped on the helmet, red hair peeking out and falling down his back like flames.

"You wouldn't!" Roxas laughed, voice echoing around in the small space.

"Totally would!" The motorcycle roared to life, headlight illumining the wooden fence surrounding the back parking spot. "See you round Roxas!"

Roxas waved and stood out of the way as Axel zoomed off. "See you…" his voice trembled, hands tightening their grip on his straps. "Just… a couple blocks away. No biggie. I got this." He nodded, heading out at an even pace, footsteps quiet on the paved sidewalks. Every few yards there was a street light casting its small spotlight onto his path, making walking in the darkness easier. "Nothing to fear… Everything's good,"

Doing remarkably well, Roxas made it halfway to his apartment before his first scare. To his left in the alleyway a trash can suddenly lurched forward, crashing loudly and making the teen nearly jump out of his skin, bolting the rest of the way home.

"S-S-Stupid walking home-" Roxas gasped for air as he shut the peeling door to his home behind him, flipping on the lights as soon as he could.

AN: Holy cow guys! Your support is so amazing! I'm just BAH! with each chapter more people follow it which means I'm not totally doing horrid! YEAH! I love you, the readers! and once againg thank you so much for your support! How about that small fluff?! I have to say how hard it is for me not to go crazy.. I'll get there, I promise! I'm just trying REALLY hard to stick to their in game personalities and relations ships (Says Soriku... totally in there! :C ) Thanks for sticking with it! 3 Next up, Roxas meets up with the old gang, will they find out that he's working at the Paopu prince?! FIND OUT, IN CHAPTER 6! OOOO!


	6. Chapter 6-Birthday

-Chapter 6 -

"Roxas."

A quiet but slightly impatient voice broke through his dreams.

"Five more minutes," The blond turned over in bed now half awake, trying to go back to sleep and finish his dream.

"No. Up _now_." The stern edge of the voice made Roxas groan and slowly sit up, hair looking like a tornado had hit. "Breakfast is ready."

He rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned, "Won't even let me sleep in on my birthday." Roxas finally looked up to his cousin, a broad shouldered man with wild spiked blond hair.

"You'd sleep all day if I didn't wake you up." He placed a large hand on Roxas's head and ruffled his hair affectionately before lightly knocking up his chin, "Now come on, we got you something and I want to watch you open it up before I leave for work."

"C-Cloud!" Roxas protested, stomach suddenly twisting with guilt, "I told you not to!"

"Eh," The older man shrugged and coolly walked from the room. "It's your birthday. I think that's reason to splurge a little bit. Besides, half was from Tifa."

"Uughh… And that's supposed to make me feel better?!" The teen stood and stretched, back giving a small pop. There was still a slight burnt flavor left over on his tongue, making him go straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth before breakfast. _That's the last time I ever eat sushi Axel recommends.._ The faucet gave a loud shriek as it turned on, and sputtered slightly before letting out a small cool stream to wash away the spit and toothpaste. Despite the less than pleasant experience with the spicy dragon, Roxas figured he _would_ indeed try another superhot roll if it meant getting sea salt ice cream again.

"ROXAS," Cloud called once again, drawing the teen out from the bathroom slowly. "Seriously kid," He shook his head with a half-smile.

"Sorry, I was just thinking-" Roxas took a seat at the small metal and venire table they had purchased last season at a yard sale.

Bright blue eyes grew misty as they gazed up at the ceiling decorated with eight or so colorful balloons and paper streamers. "Thinking about what?"

"How lucky I am," Roxas replied, quickly rubbing his eyes. "Thanks cloud you're the best. You and Tifa, you just-"

"Whoa now," Cloud turned away from the stove, brows furrowed up, "Everything okay?"

"Mhm, I just… feel really happy." Roxas smiled brightly.

"Good, it's you birthday after all." The tall man set a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of the smaller. "Are you going out with your friends?"

"Yeah, I asked for work off today. Hayner, Pence and Olette are taking me to the beach."

"That'll be nice."

"Mhm," Roxas nodded, "and I get my first paycheck today!"

Cloud lifted his brows, "That's great. Don't spend it all in one place."

"I won't," Roxas chuckled, eating the rest of his breakfast in silence. "I'm just going to deposit it and save it for school or something."

"That's really responsible of you- but it's okay to have fun. Just don't spend _all_ of it." Cloud ruffled Roxas's hair one last time. "I'm going to work now, your gift's right here- you can open it whenever you want."

"Bye cloud, have a good day, be safe." Roxas watched Cloud leave, buttoning the last few buttons on his police uniform.

Cloud had already done most of the dishes, leaving Roxas just a few to be scrubbed and left on the rack to dry. It was still fairly early in the morning, allowing the teen plenty of time to get ready for the beach _and_ pick up his check and deposited it in the bank, leaving some cashed for his trip.

[Happy birthday Roxas! Ready to go?] Roxas's phone buzzed with a message from Olette. He quickly grabbed his bag and headed out to the train station.

[Thanks. I'm on my way, see you there!]

Axel sighed wistfully, watching as Roxas left the store quickly with his paycheck in hand.

"Hey, cheer up!" Sora nudged Axel's arm, "you still have Riku n' me!"

"Yeah, I know that but.."

"But we're not Roxas." Riku finished, "Now Axel has no one to make goo-goo eyes at."

Axel wasn't sure which was more surprising; that Riku used 'goo-goo eyes' or that he said something about it.

"W-What! That's not it!" He stuttered indignantly, "He's just good company in the kitchen! I'm just _bored._ "

"Mmhmm." Both Sora and Riku hummed, grinning when the red head stomped off towards the kitchen fuming.

"Stupid freaking-" He stormed around in the tight space for a few minutes before taking out his embarrassed fuming on the large mass of dough in front of him.

This was bad, down right _awful_. Now not only did Axel have feelings other just friends towards Roxas who was a _minor_ , but now Riku and Sora knew it too.

"It could be worse… he could be fifteeeeen…" Axel's eyes went wide and the corner of his mouth lifted into a grinning smirk as a thought came to him. Leaving his cookies unattended, he dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the locked filing cabinet. It only took another minute to find the key that was hidden behind a picture of Axel, Sora and Riku covered in paint, standing inside a shabby looking store. _Man those were good times.._ He thought to himself, unlocking the drawer and pulling Roxas's file.

 _Technically speaking_ , Axel wasn't supposed to be accessing the files. They held important information like social security numbers, bank account, proof of ID and- "There!" Axel shouted in triumph, gazing at the date of birth, eyes going wide. "T-Today?! SORA!" The file was quickly jammed into the file cabinet and slammed shut as Axel rocketed back down the stairs.

"Haaaaaaaaaaappy BRITHDAY to YOU!" The trio of friends sang loudly and as horridly as they could to attempt to embarrass Roxas on the train. "HAPPY BIIIIIIIIIIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ROXAS, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" With splitting ears and a tomato red face Roxas bashfully thanked his friends once they stopped, tugging on his bangs.

"Sure thing," Hayner grinned ruthlessly, "Anything for our birthday boy!"  
"would you like to open your present now, or later?" Olette pulled a medium package from her beach bag and held it out.

"You guys shouldn't have-"  
"Oh hush," She chided, "You would have done the same for us."

Roxas smiled and took the gift, with an envelope taped on the top. He fingered the bright wrapping paper and found himself once more overwhelmed with gratitude. "Thanks you guys."

"You're welcome."

"So, feel any different?" Pence asked with a smile.

Roxas shook his head, "No, actually. Hard to believe I'm 18.."

"Yea… days of pranks and sneaking into things after dark are gone.."

"That's what Cloud said the other day," Roxas chuckled, "So.. if I'm not really a minor am I a major?"

"A major doofus that's what" Hayer teased.

"Hey!" The blond grinned.

"Speaking of which-" Olette tapped her chin, "Did you ever find a job Roxas?"

Roxas froze, stuck between the possibility of humiliation or lying to his friends. Neither of which sounded pleasant.

"Roxas? Hello?" Hayner waved his hand in front of the teen's face.

"It's okay Roxas, job hunting was hard!" Pence quickly rescued his friend with a smile, "Summer positions fill up fast. Maybe you can find some odd jobs around town. We'll all keep our eyes peeled for ya."

"T-Thanks guys." Roxas looked up with a grateful smile. _What am I doing? I should just tell them where I work! They're bound to find out!_ "So where do you all work?"

"I work at the bed and breakfast on 3rd street," Olette folded her hands in her lap. "The hours are long, but the owners are really nice."

"I'm just working for my dad's lawn care business handling phone calls," Pence shrugged.

"What about you Hayner?"

Hayner grinned, "Grocery bagger!"

"Nice," He nodded, "I'm really glad you all found jobs. I got turned down from _so_ many because of my stupid baby face!" Roxas squished his cheeks between his hands, making the trio laugh brightly.

The teens splashed and played around in the ocean for a good hour, Pence and Roxas drawing away from Hayner and Olette who seem to be doing an awful lot of flirting.

"Hey- would you two stop making kissy faces at each other and come pay for lunch?" Roxas called through cupped hands from the shore.

Olette and Hayner blushed and waded back, "What do you want for lunch?"

"Burgers," Roxas stood and stretched, rubbing his eyes for good measure. The sun was making him more tired than he already was. He defiantly stayed up too late last night, though half of him argued that he'd have to get used to it after all Sora talked about having him work more closing shifts with the group. A small twang hit his heart, he actually missed his friends back at the Paopu Price. Not that it was a shock that he liked them, but that he missed them so badly on his day off and wished that they were here with him.

"Roxas? You coming?" Pence stood a few yards off, a concerned look on his face.

"Ya.. Sorry," He jogged to catch up to the rest of his group.

"Are you okay Roxas?" Olette asked, tilting her head with a motherly look of concern. "You've been so quiet all day."

"I'm always quite."

The girl shook her head, "No, more so than normal."

Roxas shrugged, "I dunno… Guess I'm just- Tired."

"Yeah…" Hayner agree, "Don't get me wrong- I love you guys and all.. but it _feels_ different, you know? Seems liked more than just two weeks ago we were hanging out, nut now we're like all so busy with our own thing." They all nodded in silent agreement.

"But we're still friends," Pence hurriedly added, "I'd totally have your back in a fight."  
"Because you're the fighting type." The sandy blond teased with a grin, reaching over and roughly messing up his black spikey hair, earning a shout of protest.

Roxas smiled finding himself falling back with heavy steps. _Things have changed… I'd bet a million dollars if I had it, that Hayner and Olette will start dating.. And Pence is more calm and I dunno- wise? It's only been two weeks though.. I wonder how I've changed…_

The sun had just began to kiss the rooftops when Roxas came back home. The apartment was empty, dishes still sitting in their racks now dry, and his newspaper wrapped gift from Tifa and Cloud sitting in the exact same spot when he left. Humming 'happy birthday' under his breath the teen set his gift from his friends next to the first gently and shuffled off to the bathroom to inspect his skin for sunburns. Luckily enough his shoulders weren't terrible, but he was realizing now too late that he should have put more sunscreen on his face. His nose was like a cherry and his cheeks a hearty pink.

Taking a quick cold shower to wash of the sand and salt, Roxas stepped off and towel dried his hair then applied aloe to the reddest spots on his face in hope to sooth the heat that was coming off the burns. "It could be worse," He reminded himself, walking to his room to pull on clean boxers and sweats. Thus far it had actually been a good birthday, one of the best he'd ever had since his parents left….

 _No._

Roxas scolded himself, angrily standing and roughly patting his cheeks a couple times. He would _not_ think about them on his birthday.

Quickly standing up from his bed he stormed into the kitchen and grabbed the card from his friend, ripping open the yellow envelope and reading the caption of the fat pug with a birthday hat. _Another year another wrinkle._ He smiled after the fifth time reading it, flipping open to the inside. Each of his friends had written a little something on the inside.

 _Seriously, you're getting so old! 18?! Practically a grandpa! Happy birthday you old fart! – Hayner_

 _'Pugs' and kisses to my good friend Roxas. May your birthday and your year bring many joys, love- Olette_

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY Roxas! Seems like just yesterday you moved in, and now you're 18! Time flies! Have a great birthday and year- Pence._

Their simple words made his heart settle and feel warm. "Thanks guys," He set down the card and reached for the gift, taking a seat at the table. Slowly, his fingers pulled at the crisp edges on the bright yellow paper, unwrapping a shoe box without making a single tear in the paper. Setting the paper to the side he pulled off the lid, brows shooting up and furrowing together. "Guuys…." Trembling hands reached in and pulled out tissue paper wrapped skateboard wheels the color of sea salt ice cream. He'd been needing some for a while, but just didn't have the money. Next he opened the gift from Cloud a Tifa, a new set of black converse, black and check checkered shoelaces, dark grey skinny jeans and a few simple v-necks in various colors.

Grinning wildly he placed each gift back in the box and dashed around the apartment until he found his phone to text his friends and cousin tohank them for the wonderful gifts. Though his euphoria only lasted for a moment. Once his phone was turned on it showed that he had two texts and a missed call from Riku.

[How come you didn't show up today? We need you in at 8 tomorrow morning.]

[Don't be late.]

Roxas's stomach twisted. This was it… He was going to be fired, or written up, or fired. He tried to take calming breaths, assuring himself that he was probably over reacting and that there was just a miscommunication, but that didn't help to sooth his nerves. "It'll be fine.. I'll.. just ask Cloud what he thinks I should do.." Roxas nodded, heading to his room before b-lining and going to the couch in front of the TV. Sometimes he found the best way to handle things he couldn't do anything about was to watch one of the eight channels they received and try _not_ to think.

Authors Note: HI GUYS! Sorry for the forever-in-between-updating. I've had crummy writers block and more doctors appointments. As always thanks for your patients and support! Love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7-Fired

-Chapter 7-

Roxas hadn't slept a wink. He tried, but failed miserably. First he was too nervous, and his talk with Cloud didn't help much, dispite the older man assuring him that he was reading too much into the text and Riku probably just didn't know he was off was might have been concerned, he _still_ couldn't shake the jittered and stomach ache. At about twelve o'clock he'd heated up a rice bag for his upset stomach but had to ditch it because it was too hot. Then after than he couldn't get comfortable, couldn't stop thinking, even listening to music on his mp3 player didn't help.

It was now 7:50 and the jumpy blond was at the Front of the small tea house, shifting from foot to foot as he called Axel to let him in. Not a minute later the red head was at the door with a false look of anger.

"Why didn't— Whoa, you don't look so good…" His look softened as Roxas stepped past him. Once he had pulled the door closed and locked it securely, he turned back to his friend and cupped his small face in his hands, thumbs gently stroking the dark circles under his eyes.

"I didn't get much sleep," He mumbled, stifling a yawn. "A-Anyway, why am I here?"

"OH, um upstairs.." Had Roxas been alert and from awake he would have noticed the hesitancy in Axel's voice.

"Big meeting?" He chew on his lip nervously, "Or am I in trouble?"

Axel knew his it was _his_ plan to play it off like he was in trouble, but seeing Roxas so distraught made him regret his choices. "Uh-" He headed up the stairs, sleepy Roxas in tow, "Well it's like…"

"Oh god…" Roxas practically sobbed. _I'm getting fired…_ His feet felt like lead as he watched Axel skip with ease up the winding stairs. _Well.. this is it.._ He hit the landing and put on his bravest face.

"Happy birthday Roxas!"

The blond looked up, sleep deprived brain slow to process what was going on. Was he.. dreaming up the small banner hanging against the wall and the bright colored balloons all over? He had to have been. He must have fallen asleep outside. Yes. That had to have been it.

"Rox?" Axel's arms dropped to his side, everyone's faces falling as Roxas's eyes went red. _S-Shoot!_

"I—" Roxas slowly shook his head, sniffing and roughly rubbing his eyes. "I—THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO GET FIRED!" He half wailed and half laughed, dropping down to his knees and covering his red face.

"F-Fired?" Sora said in disbelief, "Why on earth! Though," His finger tapped his chin as he walked over to the hysterical youth, "Riku's text did kinda seem like it, and it _was_ Axel's idea to make it seem like you were in trouble. We just wanted to surprise you."

"Well it worked!" He laughed, taking Sora's extended hand, wrapping the brunette in a tight hug.

Sora smiled, "Happy late birthday Roxas." The two hugged for a moment, Sora letting the blond let go first, "Now open up your gifts! We all pitched in and got you something! Plus there's cake! Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Roxas shook his head, still finding it hard to believe this was reality. "No, I couldn't stomach it."

"CAKE FOR BREAKFAST!" Sora shouted happily, throwing his arms in the air.

"Hold on!" Axel grabbed the knife away from Sora, "We gotta light the candles first so he can make a wish!" Sora nodded and let the red head skillful light each candle.

"Want us to sing to you?" Sora offered, receiving a smile and a shrug.

"Well, then we won't make you listen to us.. Go ahead-" Riku stepped back, allowing Roxas plenty of room at the table.

The cake was a dark chocolate color with a red scalloped boarder on top and bottom, bight candles arched around the words 'Happy Birthday Roxas'. With a deep breath in, and a wish quietly whispering in his mind he blew out each candle with one long breath out. The three cheered and patted his back, Axel taking out the candles while Riku cut into the cake.

"So, what did you wish for?" The redhead asked.

"Can't tell, otherwise it won't come true." He smiled up at Axel, receiving a hair ruffle.

"Stinker… Happy 18th birthday Roxas."

"Thanks Axel, thanks Riku, thanks Sora." He beamed at all of them, tearing up yet again, "And thank you for not firing me!"

They all joined in a chorus of laughter, "OPEN YOUR PRESANTS!" Sora called out impatiently after Roxas had finished his slice of cake.

"Okay, okay!" He sat down at the head of the table, slowly unwrapping the small thin box. One again he was hit with that warm fuzzy feeling. His friends, though he had only known them for two weeks, had not only surpised him with balloons and cake, but went out of their way to get him gifts.

"That's from me." Axel nodded.

Roxas stared suspiciously at the box, lifting its lid, a smile quickly taking over his scowl, "Hot sauce?"

"To build up your intolerant to spicy food."

"Golly gee-" He wrinkled up his nose, and laughed, planning which foods to use it on so someday he could eat Axel's favorite sushi roll.

"There's something else too-" He urged, smirking when Roxas lifted a white t-shirt up.

"Woooooow…" Roxas slowly looked over to Axel, flipping the shirt around. On the chest, in simple black letters was the word 'neat'. "I honestly… don't think I've ever loved a shirt more." Although he sounded sarcastic, the inside joke in the shirt made it quite possibly one of _best_ shirts he now owned.

"Open ours next!" Sora said excitedly, pushing over a bag with bright tissue paper sticking out. He bounced up and down on his heels and Roxas dug in.

"W-What?" He blinked, hands trembling with excitement, "H-How did you…" He pulled out CD, cover art crystal blue with a moon shaped like a heart.

"It was just released!"

"HOW—Did you know this was my favorite band?!" He gazed with bewilderment at the cover.

Sora smiled, "I'm pretty good at guessing."

"I'LL SAY!- A-And a guitar strap- mine broke two weeks ago!" Sora laughed brightly at Roxas's expression, nothing gave him more joy than making others happy.

"Plus there's some stickers at the bottom from 'Kingdom Hearts' band tours, and a patch!"

"How did you find all this?!" He couldn't keep his voice level, the tone and volume rising with excitement.

"Well," Sora rubbed the back of his neck, "Some was from my collection, other places around town, you know.."

"Wow, thank you- So much-All of you!" He grinned and shook his head, "You didn't have to do all of this for me."

Riku nodded, "You're family now. We had to."

The work day flew by, and with surveys being handed out to every customer that came in the boys at the Paopu Prince were all in agreeance that things were going to be OK with the business. As they closed for the night, Roxas sang along to the radio, Sora and even Axel joining in as back-up singers, laughing when Sora changed the words to something Silly or threw in their names every so often.

"Drive safe!" Roxas waved to Riku and Sora as they drove home once the shop was closed.

"Hey Roxas," Axel approached the youth, trying to appear casual as he tossed his helmet from hand to hand, occasionally almost dropping it from sweaty palms.

"What's up?" He tilted his head, dropping his skateboard, left foot coming up to keep it in place.

"You uh, want a ride home?"

"it's ok- I can skate."

Axel gripped the helmet, the situation not going remotely how he planned. "Isn't is dangerous? IN the dark I mean, you know can't see cracks… and stuff…"

"It's not so bad," Roxas stuffed his hands in his pockets, "But… you know what- why not!" He grinned, throwing his hands up into the air with a laugh. He'd never been on a motorcycle before, and today he had just enough good feelings and momentum to try something new and exciting.

"Why… not what?" Axel asked apprehensively.

"The ride," Roxas knelt down, securing his skateboard to his bag.

"Right! The ride!"Axel laughed loudly, _too_ loudly, making the teen cock his brow but thankfully remain quiet. "So Uh- You get to wear the helmet.. I really ought to get a second one! What's your favorite color?"

"Black and white checkered."

"That's a pattern," Axel tossed the helmet to Roxas.

"And?"

"I asked for a color," He placed his hands on his hips and shifted his weight to one foot, his lazy smirk falling into place.

Roxas tisked, "Blue, like my skateboard wheels—like sea salt ice cream." He hummed, wishing he had some at that very moment.

"Blue huh?"

"Yeah, but sea salt ice cream blue."

Axel laughed at the serious tone to his voice, "Alright, I got it memorized. Here- wear this too." He passed over his leather jacket, smirk turning into a grin, heart giving a single flip when the blond put it on.

"It's—too big." He complained, trying to push up the big sleeves, drown in the folds of fabric. Tucked in the warmth of Axel's jacket, Roxas seemed even more slender and small than before.

"It's cute." _Shit._ "SO we modeling or riding come on zombie!" Axel quickly mounted his motorcycle and waited for Roxas to come up with a retort to his 'cute' comment. But either he didn't hear or notice because Roxas said nothing, simply clumsily slid behind Axel.

"Where do I hold on to? Is there a seatbelt or something?"

The red head laughed, turning the ignition and revving the engine for emphases. "Arms around my waist- and don't let go, I don't want my helmet cracked or jacket ruined."

"Good to know you care so much about me!" Roxas shouted over the engine.

"OH, yeah it'd suck to have to go back to working in the kitchen alone! I missed you yesterday!"

Roxas smiled behind the visor of the helmet, arms slowly wrapping around the man's middle. He was slender, and obviously strong- a good anchor…

"Where do you live?"

"23rd and grant, the Blue crystal apartments."

"What's a good kid like you doing living at a place like that? That area's bad news!"

"It's not so bad!"

Axel pursed his lips, turning his head back towards the road. He wasn't as convinced as Roxas seemed to be. Without wanting to argue further and risk insulting Roxas he revved the engine once again to let his companion know they were going to start driving, and right on cue, Roxas's arms tightened around his middle. _Smooth Axel_ He praised himself, tearing out of the parking lot and down the road, wind wiping through his hair like a wild fire and slapping his bare arms, a grin spreading across his cheeks as Roxas's laughter reached his ears.

Sora sat alone in his and Riku's shared apartment hours later, the only sounds filling the warm space where the soft scritch scratching of pencil against paper and the brunet's humming. Ever since dinner four days ago he couldn't relax or stop thinking of the tea houses lack of business. He figured the addition of a new host would help, but for how long? The other problem was far more tasking. Roxas didn't even come close to the mental image Sora had for him as a host yet, that'd take more time and he wasn't 100% sure the young boy would even _go_ for his idea.

"Uggghh," Sora groaned and let his head fall to the table right over the picture he'd been drawing. It was of Roxas- well his attempt at Roxas- in ballooned knickers that came to his knees, a stripped double breasted vest, a cute neck tie and rocking horse shoes. One of the repeated suggests on the survey was more themed events. "I just want you to be cuuute." He complained, reaching under his head to crinkled up the paper and toss it aside with the ever growing pile of ditched ideas and designs. He knew the major problem they were having was the lack of variety, but Axel refused to cook sweets, and he wasn't going to turn the Paopu Prince into a grill- the thought was horrific. Riku wasn't much good with pastries either, his specialty was tea, and even if he could, he was so busy with his current position it would have mattered anyway. Then there was himself, the burn-nearly-everything-you-touch sort of cook, and judging from Roxas's shame at lack of cooking skills, and the similarities he found between himself and the blond, he figured it must have been the same way for him.

"Still at it?" A shocked voice came from behind Sora's slouched position, the door quietly closing with a click. "A-And what is all this?!"

"MMERRFF!" Sora moaned out.

Riku rolled his eyes and weaved around the various wads of paper that were littered all over their coffee colored carpet. "Ahh, so that's your excuse."

"I can't think of anything!" Sora's head shot up, his lower lip sticking out in a frustrated pout. He watched as Riku set down several grocery bags and began to unload their contents.

"Popcycle?" He offered, pulling out a white wrapped packing and holding it out to Sora.

"Thanks," He took it and pressed it to his forehead, "It's so hoooot."

"Probably just because I'm in the room," A large grin spread over Riku's cheeks, making Sora laugh.

"Probably." He confirmed as he unwrapped the package then stood, taking the boxed cearal out from a bag and trudging across carpet to tile, his white duck slippers flopping as he kicked papers along the way. "But seriously, we need to complain to the land lord, it's too hot."

RIku shook his head, loose bits of silver hair falling from his messy bun at the back of his hair, "The AC's not broken Sor, I just turned it down to conserve energy."

"Why do you have to be so thoughtful!" Sora complained, shuffling over to Riku and resting his head on the man's slightly damp back.

"You might not be so hot if you took off your giant slippers."

"but I like them."

Riku chuckled and once more shook his head, passing a few things behind his back to Sora for him to put away. "So, you tell me you don't have any ideas, yet I come home to my house full of paper's with crumbled ideas on them. What's that about."

Sora stuck out his cheery red tongue, tossing the quickly devoured popsicle stick "They just wouldn't work!"

"Here, let me see," He reached over and picked up the nearest wad, unfolding it and tilting his head as he looked at the paper, "No no, I think this cat frog is a great idea!"

"It's _Roxas_ in Ouji!"

He grinned and set it down, pick up another, "And this… Uh—Axel? Maybe? With a I don't even want to know- hat.."

"Riku," Sora's voice was quiet, lacking in its usual positive tone. "I know you're just.. trying to make me laugh and feel better but please stop… I'm just—" He rubbed his eyes furiously, trying to stop the sudden rush of tears.

Riku set down the paper and strode over to Sora who stood sniffling in the kitchen's yellow light, "I'm sorry, I know." He gently cooed, wrapping his arms around boy, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"I can't think of anything," His voice cracked, taking up fistful of Riku's white tanktop. "What if the Paopu Prince closes?!"  
"Shh…" Riku's voice dropped to a soft whisper, slowly rocking the hiccupping Sora. "It won't."

"You don't know that-"

"I do though. You've got two amazing guys who work their butts off to keep the place running!"

"W-What? Only two others?" Sora pulled back to look at Riku with wide glassy sapphire.

"Yeah, Axel and Roxas. They work so hard."  
Sora cracked a small smile and lightly knocked his head against Riku's chest as a sort of punch, seeming his hands where too busy gripping Riku's shirt. "I have _three_ amazing guys. Riku, you've supported me since the day I woke up from my dream that I had about the Paopu Prince. Sure you called it stupid and not worth a second thought, but I never doubted that you would help me."

Riku smiled down and Sora and pushed back his thick brown hair.

"A-And I don't know what you're talking about, not working hard?" Sora continued, his voice serious, "You work _super_ hard! I've heard you talking about different teas in your sleep- and don't think that I haven't been searching your browsing history and don't know about you researching different types of tea!"

Riku chuckled, a small rose tint to his cheeks, "Guilty.." He let out a sigh, "You just, always take everything on your own shoulders… If you asked Axel and Roxas to seriously come up with ideas instead of just writing it off as the 'we'll just work with what we have' sort of deal, I _know_ they'd help."

Sora sniffled again, his grip relaxing, "I just.. they're so busy-"  
"Sora," Riku rested his cheek on top of the soft nest of brown. "You know that they'd help. Don't be so stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn."

Riku gave a short laugh, "Are you serious? You're the most stubborn person I know!"

"Am not…"

"Are too." Riku pulled back to kiss his forehead, "Now why don't you go to bed? We'll clean this mess up in the morning or after work. You just need a good night's sleep and you'll probably have a thousand new ideas for the Paopu Prince." Sora slowly nodded and left the comfort of Riku's arms to trudge off to their bed.

Once he had left, Riku quietly sighed, shoulders dropping. _What are we going to do… This is Sora's dream.. But I've got nothing to help him.._


	8. Chapter 8- Boss Man and Days Off

-Chapter 8-

"That is totally not it!" Roxas argued with Axel who was making up some story about sunset setting red because red went the furthest- some silly thing like that.

"Yeah? Well then what is it, if you're so damn smart."

"Pollution," Roxas stated simply, pulling the dishes in the sanitizing solution to dry.

"Pfft!" Axel frowned, grabbing the nearest rag and twisting tightly before whipping it out with a crack at Roxas's rear.

The teen jumped with a cry of shock, hand clasping his back side, "W-What—Axel!"

"Yes?" Axel hid the rag behind his back and leaned forward, innocently batting his eyelashes.

Roxas rolled his eyes and laughed incredulously, "Geesh! If I didn't know better I'd say you have a thing for my butt!"

"Well, then you _don't_ know better," the redhead stated honestly, wiggled his brows, making the teen laugh.

"Oh my gosh, you weirdo," He grinned, shaking his head before returning to the dishes.

"Soooo…" Axel dried up a bit of water by Roxas, using it as an excuse to scoot in closer. "Tomorrow's Sunday.."

"really? Goodness me, I thought it was Tuesday!"

"Ha ha," Axel bobbed his head unenthusiastically, "We don't work on Sundays."

"Always full of facts," Roxas returned.

"W-Would you! Man- this kid!" Axel threw his hands in the air with a small laugh. "Will you let me finish?"

"Did you even start?"

"Roxas-"

"Okay, Okay," He smiled, turning his head to look at Axel, giving him his full attention.

"Thank you," Axel ran a hand threw his hair. "Soo, Sunday- no working- want to.. hang out or something?"

"OH," Roxas's brows shot up in surprise. He was prepared to shoot back some other smart-ass thing, but the question caught him off guard. "Um… I don't know actually…"

Axel pressed his lips together, watching Roxas shift uncomfortably. "Come on, what else do you have to do?"

Roxas thought for a moment. He actually had a lot he could be doing. He could spend all day just being lazy, watching the travel channel or hang out with Cloud and Tifa. Or, he could go to the city's square like he normally did and play his guitar while singing to try and earn a few extra dollars towards tuition or help pay for repairs. Then there was the skate park, it had been a long while since he had gone there to practice and blow off steam. "Well…" with blue eyes cast downward he bit his lip, "I usually go to the square and play… or just relax…"

"We can still do that!" Axel readily offered, just wanting to spend time with the teen and get to know him better.

"You don't want to hang out while I play the guitar, that's lame."

"That's _awesome_ ," He wagged his finger in front of Roxas's nose. "I've never heard you play- hell, up 'til now I didn't _know_ you could play!"

Roxas chuckled nervously, "W-Well.. okay then…"

"Good!" Axel declared loudly, crossing his arms over his chest, "So- I'll pick you up at 11?"

"TEN?!"

"Too early? Fine, 11, no later than that though. You can play your guitar for the lunch crowd, then we'll hit up the grocery store and I'll make curry.. then video games and TV for the rest of the night. Sound good?" He tapped his chin while thinking, finally looking down to Roxas.

"Yeah," The teen half smiled.

"And you know, if we _happen_ to light off fireworks- hey who's to blame!"

"Wait- what?" Roxas did a double take, wondering if he heard the redhead correctly. He always had his suspicions about red being a bit of a pyro. It was probably the hair to start with, but then the over fascination with spicy foods and the color red, and the way his eyes sparkled up he lit the burner to boil more water.

"You know, fireworks- BA-BOOM!" He threw his arms in the air over Roxas, belting out the word, making the blond clam his hands over his ears.

"Geesh Axel, do you really need to be so loud!" his face was scrunched up in an angry pout.  
"yes, yes I do. For full effect I _must_ be loud." Axel shrugged and scooted past Roxas. "I'm going on break, don't let my cookies burn."

Roxas pursed his lips and went back to his dishwashing. However, his peace and quiet only lasted all of thirty seconds before Axel was back. "Thought you were going on break."

"I was- but not before I warn you," Axel's hands fidgeted wildly with his loose tie, licking his lips nervously. He was so different than the carefree person just a few moments ago. This Axel seemed like he was waiting for something big and heavy to fall on his head, "Saix is here."

"Saix?"

"Yeah, you know- Satan himself, MR. Grumpy pants. So uh- don't _do_ anything stupid or say anything dumb-"

"Axel," A deep, chilling voice slithered into the kitchen.

"Heeeeey, Saix!" Axel slowly turned towards the half doors, eyes wide and form stiff, "Long time no see! You guys still managing to win without me?"

Roxas turned his head but still tried to keep looking like he was working. This was the first time he'd seen his 'official boss'. The man was tall and slender; wearing a sleek black suit that looked like it brought tears and bad news- the kind that belonged in a court room. His stark blue hair was slicked back smoothly somehow managing to make the color look deadly and professional, though that could have also been thanks to the large scars over the center of his face forming a cruel 'X'.

The teen found himself giving a hard swallow as piercing yellow eyes surveyed him.

"You must be Roxas," He drawled, corner of his lips lifting into a smirk, nothing like the friendly or cool one on Axel's lips- this was just frigid and made Roxas's skin crawl.

"Yes Sir, I'm glad we finally got to meet- I wanted to thank you for this position." He offered a small smile and quickly dried off his hands to offer one to the tall man. Though, by the time he'd done that Saix had already turned and was walking away. The teen quickly looked up to Axel to find a hand covering his eyes, his teeth clenched. "Was… that the wrong move?"

Axel sighed, "Nothing is "the right" with Saix.. I told you he's _heartless._ "

Roxas chew at his lip, trying to reason that his fear of Saix was extremely illogical.

Up front Sora was busy wiping down tables and humming under his breath. Even before Saix could stand next to his side he straightened up and blinked, "S-Saix! What a surprise!" He offered a small lip smile.

"Hardly, you must have known this was coming."

Sora gave a weak chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well it _has_ been a while since you dropped by… I figured you were probably missing us!"

Saix's brows lifted in mock amusement, "I'm here to discuss the prevention of any _red._ "

"O-Oh," Sora shifted on his feet," I see…" He watched as Saix strode over to the door and flipped the open sign to closed, and locked the front door. Wordlessly, he turned, blue hair lightly breezing behind him.

"I expected… More…" Saix did little to hide the agitation in his voice. His fingers were steepled in front of him, elbows resting on the table. Around him, the four boys, looking more like kicked puppies, all watched the wood as if it might suddenly spring fourth the ideas they so desperately need to help the café.

"Mint teas alone are not enough to bring in revenue." Saix continued, "So, until any further ideas are presented and prove useful, I'm cutting hours." Everyone looked up sharply. "Starting with Roxas, anyone can wash dishes. From now on you'll be coming in at four and living at six."

"Hold on now!" Axel protested, "That's bull Shit! A two hour shift?! Roxas does more than just wash freaking dishes, he helps bake, makes runs- puts up advertising-"

"And are you three suddenly incapable of doing that?"

Axel was fuming, cheeks and ears almost the color of his hair, "You know it's not fair."

"Since when do you believe in _fairness,_ Axel?" Saix regarded him with steely eyes.

"You little-"

"Axel," Roxas's voice was small, eyes fixated on his hands. "It's fine. Really…"

"Until you can prove that you're an asset to this business, your hours will remain scarce."

"I-I understand, sir."

"And as for the store- I'm changing the hours from noon to six, instead of opening at ten."

Sora bit his lip, the whole feeling in the room getting more and more heavy as Saix went on to cut preparation hours. "As I said, unless you can prove to me that this store can bring in a profit, I will be closing it down."

With that he stood and quietly left, a merry little tinkle chiming from the door downstairs.

"That bloody little- sucking mother- "Axel rocketed up, furiously pacing around and tugging his hair.  
"What are we going to do?" Sora asked miserably. "I… I can't think of _anything_ that will help.. I-I'm so sorry Roxas.."

"Don't be- It's… not just your fault. It's mine too… I can't think of anything either," He sighed and rested his head on the table. "I'm just… nobody really.. I'm shocked you guys hired me in the first place."

"Roxas-"

"Don't say shit like that." Axel stopped his furious pacing and wheeled to face Roxas. "Sora hired you because you're a good kid. You're hard working and willing-"

"Thanks Axel," Roxas stood and shrugged, "but… I understand why he did it. It's cool." He nodded.

"No, it's not! You want to go to school! Guess what you need to go to school? A butt ton of money-"

Roxas held up a hand, offering a small smile, "But I'll have _tons_ of time to figure out a way to help."

Axel's brows furrowed up and he sharply looked away, fists clenching.

"I-I'm sorry too, Roxas." Sora meekly sniffed, "I couldn't think of anything.."

"Stop that," Roxas laughed, "Guys- it's not the end of the world. We'll figure it out! Do I _have_ to be on clock to come work for you?"

Riku cocked a brow, "Well… to be paid yes.."

"Okay- but… what if I asked for an internship of sorts?" Everyone's brows lifted, "You know, I still work, but I don't get paid deal?"

"Roxas, we couldn't," Sora refused quickly.

"Well why not?! You need the hands and I need the experience!"

"No. I'm… I'm sorry," he whispered quietly, regretfully.

Roxas let out an agitated huff, "Fine. Okay… Well- the offer still stands."

One by one everyone returned to the shop's front, a damp mood hanging over for the day.

"Hey," Axel grinned down at Roxas from the side walk. With his motorcycle parked, new light blue helmet in his hand and his crush standing right in front of him taking said helmet and looking absolutely charming as he smoothed back his messy hair- The redhead figure _nothing_ could dampen his mood.

"Hey," Roxas pushed back his bangs before sliding down his visor.

"Well? What do you think?"

"it's a pretty _neat_ helmet." He rolled his eyes and gave a soft chuckle.

"Only the best for my neat Roxas wearing that neato shirt." Axel flicked the teen's chest over the black block word 'neat'. "Best gift ever."

Roxas nodded and fixed his guitar strap over his chest. "ready to go?"

"Yeah, just about to ask you that," Axel smoothly mounted the sleek bike, feeling oddly pleased that Roxas wrapped his arms around his middle with less hesitancy than the first time they rode together.

The motorcycle roared to life, and with a squeal they tore down the deserted road into town. The smile never left Roxas's face as they drove, the ride exciting and at the same time calming. Then there was Axel, his good friend; his dusty grey jeans and leather jack thrown over a crimson V-neck, a style so simple but so _sleek._ He looked like he could take down anything, own the world but would give a thought to it. A guy _this_ cool wanted to hang out with a nobody like him…

The ride was only ten minutes from his house instead of the normal twenty to twenty five minute walk. "So, you want me to hang around?" Axel offered, hanging his helmet off the handle bar and stashing Roxas's and his jacket.

"Only if you want to," He shook his head, unslinging his guitar and looking towards the fountain where he usually sat to play. "I'll only play for about an hour.."

"Well, okay then," Axel pursed his lips. "I guess I'll just… look around!" He grinned wildly, planning on steaking out the nearby café to watch Roxas the whole time. Certainly not because he was a creeper, simply to make sure the youth was safe. Well, maybe it was a _bit_ creepy, but he was first and foremost his friend. There was nothing wrong with wanting his friend, to be safe.

"Alright, see you!" Roxas gave a quick wave before jogging off. Axel watched him until he reached the crystal fountains edge and sat down.

"Right," He hummed to himself, gazing around the fairly crowded shopping center. Around the open spacious shopping area were stores ranging from electronics, clothing, and food. He selected the nearest café, a small building called the Moogle Station, tucked back by serval trees and thankfully had a decent view of the musical teen, singing his heart out and drawing in quiet the crowd.

The inside of the Moogle Station, small tables and thin chairs dotted an available spot, forcing the red head to bob and weave around the shop to get up to the service counter. "What can I get for you?" A sleepy blond asked, pushing herself up from being hunched over in what Axel guessed was a nap on the counter. She straightened the bright red bow over her white slightly wrinkled uniform and waited for Axel to order. Everything on the menu simply looked too sweet for Axel to want in the middle of the day, something like cream-filled-chocolate-croissants-with-strawberry-piped-jam-and-a-frozen-custard, should be had after dinner, or not at all.

"Coffee, black," He eyed the woman as she enthusiastically nodded, " _ONE_ sugar." Her shoulders dropped slightly, as if she had planned on making it as sweet as everything on the menu.

"Anything else?"

"No," He pulled out his wallet and paid before wandering outside to the fenced in seating terrace they had, nearly tripping over a stray chair on his way out.

It was truly a beautiful day despite the heat from the sun. A cool breeze pushed through the crowd and trees, bringing with it the fresh smell of nearby flowers and a sweet singing voice. For Axel, listening to Roxas was like drinking soda, only instead of the carbonation dying out in his mouth and throat it went straight to his stomach, tickling until it burned a dazed smile in his face. With his eyes fixated on the blond, he was hardly aware of the Server dropping off his coffee and adding in an extra two sugar cubes and then scurrying off. Even more impressive was that he hardly noticed the sickeningly sweet taste, cup after cup until the tall bell tower chimed one. He left a generous tip and quickly checked himself in the stores front window before casually walking over to Roxas. "Hey. How'd it go?"

"Good! Not the best day I've had, but not the worst," He knelt over the open case and stashed the various bills and coins into a plastic bag before replacing his guitar into the case and shouldering it. "Thanks for waiting around. Do anything cool?"

"Naw, had some… coffee.. I think.." He smacked his lips and cringed, just noticing the after taste.

"You think?" Roxas's brow raised.

Axel responded with a shrug, "Hungry?"

"just about."

"Perfect, so uh- what did you want then?"

"I thought you were going to make me curry." The two walked back to his motorcycle, thin shoulder occasionally brushing against a strong arm.

"Oh yeah, for dinner… They have a deli in the grocery store I was planning on going to- is that okay?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah."

"Because… if you don't want that it's okay- all you have to do is say so," Axel peered down at him.

"I know, it's good. I really _do_ want to go."

Axel slowly nodded, "Okay… helmet on then."

After finishing up two large roast beef sandwiches stacked high with meats and cheese, as well as a basket of potato wedges, the two boys grabbed a cart and began wandering around the store. "So what is in curry exactly?"

"Depends on the stuff you're making to be honest. But there's meat, spices, rice, a spicy sauce. No two curries' are a like- got that memorized Rox?" Axel grinned over his shoulder, knowing that Roxas would be rolling his eyes at him. Though, instead of the expression he thought would greet him, he found an empty space to his left, then to his right. The teen somehow managed to wander off in the last three seconds… "Shees… was it really that boring sounding?" Axel shook his head and did a quick u-turn in the isle to track down his friend.

Axel briefly thought about going straight to the front and having customer service call him up like a lost child, but quickly decided against it. Once more, he was trying to get Roxas to better like him, not hate his guts. Roxas was 18 now, _blessed_ 18, an adult by legal definition.

After passing the cereal aisle, he found Roxas wandering down the 'cultural food' aisle. "Hey," he said sharply, lightly flicking the blonde's ear when he didn't respond- just stared fixated on the large flat metal pan in front of him. He grabbed his ear and spun around in shock.

"H-Hey, wow. What the heck?"

"You wandered off," Axel rolled his eyes, a hand on his hip, "How do I know that some perv isn't going to mistake you for a kid and try to kidnap you."

Roxas scrunched up his nose, folding his arms over his chest. "Oh, _thanks_ Axel." The two had a fierce stare down before bursting into bright laughter, the sound echoing up through the metal rafters of the food store.

"Get in," Axel placed his hands back on the shopping carts handle.

"Get in? what-"

"The cart, goof, get in."  
"What!? No way!" He protested.

"Yes way, before a perv gets you!" Axel lunged forward , a sneaky sneer on his devilish face. Before Roxas could run, he had caught him up in his arms, lifting his feet of the ground.

"AGH NO! The only pervert I have to worry about it YOOOOU!" Roxas laughed, struggling to break free, but finding himself being dumped princess style into the cart and being whisked away, his train of thought with the pan long since forgotten.

"OK, now that you're safe-"

"Being kidnapped-" Roxas corrected, shifting around in the cart so the metal bars didn't jab into his tailbone.

"Sure, sure- let's get stuff for dinner." Having Roxas in the cart didn't seem to make it much heavier to Axel. The light weight and the sudden lift to his heart made him want to run down the aisles, pushing the cart as fast as he could-Just to feel like a stupid irresponsible teen again.

"Okay, sooo.. Rice?" Roxas looked around as they passed leisurely through the isle.

"I have enough at home, no need for that. Chicken though- we'll need some of that. You cool with chicken?" Roxas nodded, "Okay, Chicken it is.. I need scallions.. aaaand tomatoes- Think I'm all out of cumin too.."

From the cart Roxas gave a wistful sigh.

"What?" Axel looked down, brow cocking at the teen's sudden depression.

"I wish I could cook- just like you're doing.. off the top of your head."

"Hey, don't fret, I'll teach you." This seemed to perk Roxas up enough. "Besides, it's not like it's terribly hard."

"To _you_."

"Hey, to you too." He reached forward and lightly flicked the center of the blonde's forehead, "That thing you did the other night- with suggesting the teas. I wouldn't have been able to think of that."

Roxas shrugged, "I've seen it somewhere before… It's not that cool.."

"yeah it is. You did it, so it's cool. Stop giving yourself a hard time!"

Roxas sighed against then smiled, bowing forward in the cart, "Yes Sensei Axel."

His sudden formality caused the two to break out into another fit of giggles, "This—this kid.. What am I going to do." Axel grinned up at the store's florescent lighting where he was certain his heart had just taken off towards.

"Would you teach me how to make your cookies too Axel?" Roxas asked once they had nearly collected all the ingredients for dinner.

"The green tea ones? I have-"

"No, not just how to knead them, like _from scratch_."

Axel rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah… I suppose so. We'll have to pick up some green tea then.. I don't drink the crap so you won't find any at my apartment."

"That's okay!" Roxas beamed brightly, eyes dancing and fists clenched and rose with excitement. "M-Maybe if you teach me how to do those we can work out a new cookie! Then the store won't close!"

Axel blinked, "Yeah… okay-" What did he say? Something about… Work out? What was closing? "Want to… do that now?"

"I-I don't know where I'd start! Cookies must be hard to make-"

Oh. That's what he was saying.

Axel stretched, stopping in the middle of the aisle, "Maybe… Maybe not. I just don't have a desire or knack for it. You'll need stuff like flour and sugar, eggs… uhh…" He hummed.

"Lemon? I think that'd be a good seasonal flavor."

"We'll pick up some lemons then." The resumed walking.

"Cream? Is… that in cookies?"

"I don't know.. Why the hell not." Another shrug, "You tell me what to get, and I'll throw it in."


	9. Chapter 9 - Crepes

-Chapter 9-

It seemed like to Roxas the further they drove, the more expensive everything became. Grass went from a healthy green to pillow plush that seemed like it'd be blasphemy to step on it with anything other than bare feet, flowers stood upright and bloomed fully, and the streets were seemingly spotless unlike his streets leading to his apartment- strewn with litter and loose gravel.

Though, even more impressive than the pristine condition of the houses and apartments- all cookie cutter- was the fact that they continued to drive further into the area, then _parked_ outside one of the more plain looking apartment complexes. The teen was silent as they walked up the few flights of stairs and held his breath when Axel fished for his keys and unlocked the door. "Make yourself at home, you can take off your shoes if you'd like- otherwise, eh. I honestly don't care much."

With that relaxed attitude Roxas assumed he'd be greeted with a less than clean apart. After all, Axel seemed to carry that 'stick it to the man' type aura, and it would only make sense for clothes to be strung about the apartment, shoes cast haphazardly aside, posters from various bands or woman dressed in scanty clothing laying over clean sleek sports cars. This was what he suspected, but stepping inside Axel's space was yet another massive shock.

The walls were a warm tan with small hits of gold accented by the white marbled floors, and from the entry way he could easily see into the living room, decorated with minimalist type furnishings; a plush suede couch pushed against the back wall facing the flat screen TV mounted to the forward wall, a half circle chair adjacent, red shag rug the same vibrant color of the pillows on the couch, a simple round table, deep cherry wood entertainment center bellow the TV housing what looked like nearly _every_ gaming console and video game Roxas could think of, and finally bookshelves stuffed full with various books, taking up any space that wasn't claimed by a framed autographed record or band poster.

"Hey, you coming in goldilocks?" Axel asked from the kitchen, peering around the corner to find Roxas still gawking.

"Whu? Y-yea…" He tore his sight away from the contemporary furnishing and took off his shoes. "You have a really nice place.." He said once in the kitchen, setting down the bags he had been holding on the sleek table.

"Yeah, it's pretty great- I mean look at that freaking view." He gave a pointed grin towards the sliding screen door leading to a balcony overlooking a bit of Twilight town, the clock tower standing tall in the distance.

"Wow.." He breathed, resisting the urge to press his face against the glass. "You're _never_ coming into my apartment… It's – seriously ghetto compared to this!"

Axel tsked, "you can't help where you lived- and I worked my ass off to afford this place. You shouldn't be ashamed Roxas." He watched the youth shrug and busy himself with putting away groceries.

Once the task of cleaning up was completed, and Roxas was given a quick tour of his place, being instructed to not go into a certain room- his bedroom- under _any_ circumstances- the blond figured that's where all the mess was hidden because there was _no way_ the slightly neurotic Axel could be this crisp and organized- they spent the better part of an hour plotting on how to actually make cookies with what they had bought. They had a good base to start with, going off of Axel's known recipe and worked from there.

The first batch was small and prepared relatively close to the original, the second varying more and so on until they had a mountain of cookies. Most had been sampled as soon as they came out, a nibble or a small bite, trying to decide what went right and what went wrong. To Axel's delight and pride, Roxas took over most of it, suggesting and asking tons of questions only to answer them himself. The final result was a whipped lemon cookie, soft and airy on the inside from adding a bit of the cream- shockingly not horrid…

"SEE?!" Axel suddenly called out after Roxas nodded his head with approval consuming an entire cookie.

"W-What?" He jumped, arms wrapping securely around his thin middle.

Axel had both hands on his hips, grinning like a mad man. " _YOU_ did this! See what you accomplished?! What skill you had and you didn't even know it?"

"Come on Axel, you helped me and we started with your re-"

"BAH Would you _stop that?!_ Just take the freaking compliment and own the fact that you did something really good!" Axel exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

The youth hung his head for a moment and gave a small shrug, "T-Thanks." At his small and extremely humble word Axel looked down, the corners of his mouth lifting into a smile.

"You're freaking welcome. Now, you ready to start helping me with dinner?"

The duo quickly cleaned up the rest of their mess, pulling out a skillet in preparation. Once all the ingredients had been washed and peeled if necessary, Axel pulled out two knifes, giving the smaller to Roxas. "I'm just going to show you how to chop stuff without taking off your fingers, kay?" Axel instructed, moving to the end of the counter so that Roxas would at any time be able to see what he was demonstrating. He started when Roxas gave a small nod, carefully watching Axel's hands before trying himself.

"Yea, not bad! That's it- whoa just… hold the potato a bit tighter, don't want it slipping and the knife going into your thumb.." Axel grinned with pride at Roxas once the starch was cut in half. "LOOK AT YOU GO!"

"Axel, I just cut it in half," Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes, "you sound like I just won a million dollars."

"You could have, _you never know._ " With yet another eye roll from the blond Axel showed him how to properly dice it, then repeated the process with the other veggies until Roxas seemed to have the hang of it.

Within the hour, the curry was finished, bubbling in the pan, waiting to be poured over the rice. "Have as much as you want." Axel handed Roxas a porcelain black bowl, ruffling his hair before dishing up himself. "Hey, you want anything to drink? Probably should have offered a bit ago.. I have ginger ale, coke, uh- some apple juice that may or may not be really expired…"

"I'll just take water, thanks." Roxas glanced over to the fridge Axel had himself buried in, one hand holding onto his dinner, the other smashing around in search of different drinks.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, positive."

Axel straightened up, tucking a bottle of water and a coke under his arm, "Food food!" He chanted, heading straight for the living room, leaving a very confused Roxas behind. After a moment, realizing he wasn't being followed Axel walked backward into the room, eyeing Roxas who looked seriously distraught. "Coming, ooor-?"

"A-Aren't we going to eat at the table?"

Axel burst out laughing, "Hell no! The Tv's in the living room!"

"But your place.. i-it's really nice, what happens if I dump my food!"

"I'm not worried about it, and if you do we'll just clean it up." Axel shrugged, "Now come on before I drag your sorry butt in here."

Roxas half smiled, slowly trudging behind him, "Again with my butt, you have serious issues man.."

"You have _no_ idea." Axle sneered down for a moment, long enough to make Roxas uncomfortable, before playfully laughing, flopping onto the puffy couch.

"I could totally sleep here," Roxas commented, sinking it, planning on making a good butt print in the soft seats. Axel was going to have to do the dishes… this couch was just too comfortable to move from.

"Anytime you need a place to crash, my couch is yours. I can even come get you if you need."

"Thanks, but I doubt I'll need that. I live with my cousin and his girlfriend, they're really good to me. So, I shouldn't have any problems."

Axel shrugged, "Sometimes your place doesn't need to be bad in order for an escape. Some day you just need to get away… You know?"

"Yeah? I think?" Roxas blew on his rice and curry, steam swirling away from the stream of air leaving his lips. "Like, going camping I'd assume?"

"Sure. Or the Bahamas, or Italy more like it!" Roxas gave a sharp laugh, Axel turning and draping an arm behind him on the couch, "What's so funny?"

"This-" He gestured with one hand to the living area, "This _whole_ situation!"

"Okay? Aaaand how is _this_ funny?" Axel smirked, biting his tongue with pearled teeth that stuck out between his lips.

"You _would_ suggest far away and expensive places as a getaway. Before now, I thought your house was going to be in some crappy area like mine, and your apartment was going to be as chaotic and messy as your hair!"

"Hey now! My hair is _f-ing awesome._ "

"Sure it is Axel." He gave a half chuckle.

Axel laughed but didn't protest beyond shaking his head. After a brief moment of comfortable silence, the red head shifted, dropping his arm and passing Roxas the remote. "You pick the channel."

Struggling for a moment, he set his food in his lap and fiddled with the many buttons before looking up at Axel, distraught in his eyes. "Help."

"The big red one turns it on. Then just hit guide to go to the channels list. If you know which one you want just punch in the number."

"Which… Channels do you have?"

Axel cocked a brow, "All of them?"

"So…." Roxas squinted at the massive list before him, "how many is all of them.. because I… I have like.. Five at home."

"F-Five?!" Axel dramatically reeled back, almost throwing his bowl in the process.

"Yeah," Roxas blushed, shoulders hunching and going stiff.

"Damn, I think I'd kill myself, that or take up poetry! No wonder you're so into music!"

"It's not that bad!" The blond snapped, instantly regretting his harsh tone, mumbling out, "it's simple…"

Axel bit down on his lip and rested a hand gingerly on Roxas's shoulder. "H-Hey I was just teasing… If you're okay with it, then… that's what matters most. I-I was just saying that, me, being spoiled with so many, would go crazy."

"I bet you don't even watch a quarter of these." He resumed flipping through, pausing on a travel channel.

"You're probably right about that.." He hummed in agreement, leaning back, lazily blinking at the glowing screen. "So… we gunna watch that- or what?"

"Yea- sorry. How do I select?"

"Green button."

"Duh, thanks."

"No problem…" The two ate in silence, Axel insisting on leaving the bowls on the small table nearby, neither wanting to do dishes at the moment.

"Hey Roxas," Axel Drawled, hands casually resting behind his neck, eyes fixated on the TV, showing them the great shopping districts of Japan and it's many colorfully dress people, "You ever traveled before?"

"Well… I go to the beach with Cloud or my friends every so often… But that's about it."

"Seriously?" He hummed.

"Yeah, I actually watch the travel channel a lot." Roxas drew his knees up to his chest, contently resting his chin on top, eyes never leaving the moving images. "It's one of the five channels we get at our apartment… We- Don't have much money, so traveling far isn't an option. That's why I like this- this channel so much. It's basically like being there myself, but for free."

Axel knew it wasn't the same, having traveled quite a bit himself, but he kept that opinion to himself. Slowly he looked over to Roxas, who was smiling, transfixed like he was truly living by the camera's lens, like he was there himself. _I want to take you places Roxas… See that same light in your eyes as you experience these things in the flesh.._ Axel thought, finding himself smiling, heart yearning for these wishes to come true. "Roxas."

"Yeah?"

"Let's plan a trip somewhere…"

"Like where? To the beach?"

"No, far away, down to the coast, big city, some country- we'll road trip and-"

"I just don't have the money for that." Roxas sighed, cutting off Axel.

"I'd pay. I freaking don't even care Roxas I just want you to-" Axel found himself blubbering, something he'd certainly never done before. Once more, he found his embarrassment taking form in a light pink blush, praying to any god he'd heard of that Roxas didn't think he was a freak.

"I… have a question.."

Here it was.

Roxas was going to ask why Axel had such a big crush on him, or why he was such a perv, preying on young coworkers.

"Why do you care?"

Axel blinked, prepared for the ax to be dropped on their blooming friendship… At least it had been a great month, full of laughter, bonding, stupid jokes.. "What do you mean?"

"Why… do you care so much about me? I'm just a nobody.. You've been so nice to help me out, get mad at me when I'm down on myself," instead of suspicious and disgust, Roxas's voice was choked and grateful. "You've offered me your home, your food, a _vacation._ So- Why? I don't have anything to offer you-"

Axel beamed, he could work with this, "Well… We're best friends aren't we?" His hand landed heavily on the youths head, fingers working the long locks into a mess. "Boy! You need a haircut! What a shag rug- huh?"

Roxas threw himself across the couch and had his arms tightly around Axel's neck, face buried in his collarbone. "Thank you Axel…"

Axel gingerly wrapped his arms around the teen, wanting bad to hug him as tightly as he possibly could, but more afraid now of his feelings for Roxas being found out. "Any time kid..."

So, they lasted through what Axel thought was going to be a crushing friend break up- evolving into not just friends but best friends. Though it wasn't quite what he wanted, he figured it might be a step towards the right direction. All of his previous relationships seemed to be based off of pure physical attraction on both sides, and while there was nothing wrong with that, none of them had lasted. So, perhaps, best friends, would be the start of something wonderful.

 _In my dreams_. Axel had to remind himself as Roxas chattered on happily during the rest of the scheduled programming, the youth already beginning to open up to him immensely. They had a great thing going, no way he was going to mess it up with gushy romance.

With his hours cut at work and Sora's refusal to let him work without pay, Roxas had too much time on his hands. He fell into an uneasy routine of getting up for work but then having no place to go, then after pacing around, practicing cooking from YouTube videos but not really being able to practice much from the lack of food items _to_ practice on, he'd wander around the city. Some days he'd sit in the city square or visit different shops to try and gain ideas for the tea house, but nothing seemed to fit the Paopu Prince correctly.

A full week went by, and when Roxas was allowed to work he worked until he was ready to pass out, going home exhausted. Other than work though, he felt like he had nothing to do, and it was after confiding this to Axel that the redhead suggested he try to set up a new routine to better himself- "Maybe take up running, that might help your mood."

So Roxas did just that. After a week of not knowing what to do he tried to set up a schedule that worked with- well, not working. He started waking up early enough to go running with his cousin Cloud, and while at first he couldn't go the full run, he got better each and every time. Another thing was, Axel had been correct about the shift in his mood. He began to share his ideas for the tea house with Sora, Riku and Axel, even if he thought they were stupid, with the hopes that they could take it and make it better.

"you know we're all really impressed with you," Axel mentioned the following Sunday afternoon. The two had taken to spending their days off together or with Sora and Riku, just to relax and not think about work.

"Why?" Roxas tugged down on his bangs, a light pink dusting his cheeks. To be honest, he was rather proud of himself. He knew he was improving slowly; his running times had been getting better, his playing and sing and improved as well as his cooking techniques.

"You're pushing yourself to be better-" Axel snorted as if explaining why was a chore. "Come on, you see it too." He lifted his foot up and lightly kicked Roxas's rear, talking into the living room after dumbing his dishes, flopping down on the couch.

"Well yea, but it's nice to hear you compliment me," Roxas teased close in tow, hardly flinching from Axel's action, becoming accustomed to his odd habits.

"This kid!" Axel laughed loudly, throwing his head back before turning to gaze down at Roxas. "But seriously, Roxas."

At the genuine tone in his voice, Roxas turned from his seat on the couch to look over at Axel, finding his bright green eyes hard to meet. "We're all really proud of you. You're amazing, and thoughtful-"

"Whoa now-" Roxas waved his hands in front of his face, ears burning.

"What do you mean 'whoa now', am I not allowed to compliment my best friend now?!" Axel huffed, eyes narrowing.

"Well, anymore and if might sound like a love confession!" Roxas teased, nose wrinkling up.

"A love confession! TSK! Don't flatter yourself!" Axel dramatically rolled his eyes before they once more settled on Roxas's, an easy smirk falling into place, "That's my job."

Roxas gave a short laugh before turning back to the TV, "This is nice Axel…Thanks."

Axel gave him a side was glance before shrugging and turning back himself, "No problem. The company is nice to have."

The two once more lapsed into a comfortable silence, sitting close enough of the couch that their shoulders brushed. On the large flat screen in front of them, played the cooking channel, just getting back from a long commercial break. The narrator took several minutes to thanks their sponsors before launching into the full program. The low dull voice, accompanied by videos of thin stuffed pancakes- "Known as Crepes- can be found in a variety of countries, all in different styles and flavors. Most commonly filled with a sweet cream, and fruit—"

It was like a heavenly burst of inspirational lightning had struck Roxas. Suddenly, the dull narrator's voice had life as he talked about each crepe. They, the crepes and their origins, were no longer _Just_ something to eat or more appropriately for Roxas and Axel, to watch someone eat. The sweet and savory thin pancakes took on a being of their own, burning into the teen's consciousness, filling his every sense with whip cream, strawberries, ice cream, _chocolate sauce-_

Like an oracle can see the future Roxas was gifted in that moment to see- though that word felt too weak- his future with crepes. They were what he had been looking for through endless internet searches and visits to various cafes- these crepes with their sweet fillings and cute themes.

"AXEL!" Roxas was on his feet in an instant, eye wide and hands flaying every which way in an attempt to communicate this sudden onrush of emotions.

"W-what?" Axel reeled back, hand over his suddenly pounding heart. Who was this teen in front of him and what did he do with his quiet calm Roxas?!

"THIS IS IT THISISHOWWE'REGOINGTOSAVETHEPAOPUPRINCEAXELCAN'TYOUSEEIT-"

"Whoa- calm down I ca hardly understand you!" Axel stood, grabbing Roxas's arms to keep him still as he jumped up and down ecstatically, hardly taking a breath for words. "say that ALL again-"

"I CAAAAN'T AXELWENEEDTOGOTONOWTO—UGH! JUST GRAB YOUR KEYS!" Roxas tore himself away from Axel's grip and dashed down towards the entry to the apartment, slipping on the marbled flooring and crashing into the nearest wall with a loud THUNK.

"R-Roxas!" Axel paced after him, hand outstretched. Though, before he could even reach Roxas he had peeled himself from the wall and was furiously putting his shoes on the wrong feet, sloppily tying them.

"HURRY UP AXEL!"

"What the hell is going on?!" He laughed, slipping on black vans and grabbing his keys and jacket. Maybe it wasn't so bad, this… Roxas.

"WE NEED TO GO TO SORA'S PLACE NOW!"

"Okay- stop yelling! Gessh!" Axel shook his head, purposely going slower just to agitate Roxas, who was already bouncing around.

"OHMYGOSHAXEL YOU'RE SO FREAKING SLOOOW!" The teen grabbed his wrist and drug him from the house.

With another laugh, Axel let himself be drug along, not really caring what had caused such great excitement in the youth, just happy to be there for the ride. The more he thought- the more he liked it, this new side. Despite it being shockingly different it was still his Roxas… that's right _his.. HIS_ best friend, and that was something.

Later than Roxas would have like, though to be fair anything that wasn't instantaneous was too long, Axel and Roxas arrived at Sora and Riku's apartment door. The teen hadn't been paying attention to the scenery, just busy yelling into Axel's ear to go faster, and he certainly wasn't paying attention now as he pounded on the door in front of him.

The door slowly opened, the chain clinking against the warped wood as it was thrown over. "F-For heaven's sake Roxas-" Riku's cheeks were red, hand clutching a bat as he stepped aside.

"I know how we're going to get business in to the shop!" Roxas blurted out, eyes fixated on Riku's.

There was a beat of silence that passed between the two before Sora rushed out from the other room, still in his boxers and oversized 'I survived the Matterhorn' Disneyland PJ shirt. His brown hair was a mess but he looked alive and alert.

'Sora-" Roxas ran up to him, gripping sora's sleeves.

"Yeah?! WHAT? I heard- what's your idea?"

"Crepes," Roxas laughed brightly and breathlessly. However the concept wasn't clear enough for everyone else because there was once more silence in the room.

"c-Crepes?" Sora tilted his head.

"Yeah- pull it up on the computer of something- not just any- Japanese styled- they have cream and fruit and ice cream and they're themed sometimes-"

Riku dashed off to grab their laptop, turning it on the moment he was back at the table, "Okay, but we need someone to make them."

"I will- I've been practicing really hard!" Roxas's hands fell back down to his sides, jaw set.

Axel shook his head, and leaned over Riku, watching the computer slowly boot up, "Damn Riku, you guys still have this old thing?"

"Still works," He shrugged.

"Barely."

"Point being, it's functional so why waste more money on something we don't need."

"Yeah? Well, you're going to give Roxas a heart attack," He glanced back over, the youth chattering to Sora quickly.

"They looked really easy- saw it on the cooking channel just barely."

"Yeah?"

"yeah!" No matter how quickly Roxas talked, Sora was able to keep up, "They're a big hit over in Japan and I bet they would be here too. It's sweet and it'd fit the theme PERFECTLY."

"Really?"

"Okay- what am I looking up?" Riku turned in his seat, watching as everyone gathered around.

"Japanese styled Crepes- c-r-e-….umm.."

"P-e-s." Axel finished.

"Thanks, wasn't sure if it had another e or not."

"No problem." Axel straightened back up, the corners of his lips lifting into a smile. By the day it was easier to smile around Roxas. He had that—

"Hey-" Riku snapped his fingers in front of Axel's sharp nose. "you okay?"

"Y-Yeah… just fine."Axel nodded, clearing his throat and looking back down at the computer a scowl replacing his smile.

"Okay, here we are." Riku announced the moment the internet browser had been opened and completed the search.

Rows of small square images of thin pancakes, wrapped like a cone around fillings varying from ice cream to whipped cream and fruit, lined the small box laptops screen.

"This…" Sora breathed out reverently, like he was witnessing something so holy it would be a sin to talk loudly. "This is it."

Roxas threw his fists in the air with a loud whoop and tore himself from the group to do a ridiculous happy dance. His slender hips were thrown this way and that, hands haphazardly swinging through the air. It didn't take long for Sora to join in on the ridiculous dance, the brunette then pulling Riku up to spin all around the small space. "WE'RE NOT GUNNA CLOSE WE'RE NOT GUNNA CLOSE!"  
"I GET MORE HOURS! WE'RE NOT GUNNA CLOSE!" Roxas sang out loudly, "the PAAAAOOPU BOYS ARE BACK IN BUISNESS! AND MMMMM YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR WEIGHT 'CAUSE DAAAAANG ARE THEY SURVING UP SOME FINE FRESH GOOOODS!"

After everyone had calmed down and the AC had been cranked up to counter act the heat their dancing had generated, the four gathered around the beaten wood table to discuse busness.

"First things first," Roxas had his fingres steepled over a single sheet of paper and a pencile. "we need falvors."

"What do you think about offering basic crepes? Like, cream and fruits? Those would be easy to make and put out, don't you think?" Sora suggested, legs folded up Indiana style in his seat.

"Good plan, but I want something… more than just that. We need something fresh and cool that's going to draw people in. Anyone can do cream and strawberries- but… we need something _true_ to our name! The PRINCE Crepe… or something."

"Why not a Paopu fruit one?" Axel suggested with a shrug, leaning back casually in his seat, eyelids half open.

Roxas paused, tilting his head, "What… _is_ a Paopu fruit?"

"It's a legendary fruit shaped like a star that grows on our home island." Sora informed.

"So that's the star thing with the crown? A Paopu fruit?"

"Mhm," He nodded, "the story of the Paopu is that if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined forever."

Roxas smiled, "well… that's _cute_ and romantic… Pretty perfect actually. How hard would it be to get Paopus?"

Sora frowned, "Pretty hard actually. We've looked into having them imported before, but because no one actually harvests them to sell outside the island…" He finished with a sad shrug.

"Ah," Roxas looked down at his paper.

"Why not just do some other tropical fruit then?" Axel suggested, heart pitter-pattering when Roxas enthusiastically nodded.

"I like that! We can do a tropical one inspired by the Paopu, and make little star shaped wafers to go in it! We should have a crepe themed after each of us! THAT would really make it unique to us!"

Riku smiled, "Good plan. What would they be though?"

"Hmm…" Roxas tapped his chin, eyes lifting to the ceiling, waiting to be visited by his food muse. "Axel… would have cream, chocolate ice cream, a chili chocolate sauce and I dunno… I guess I need to put more thought into it. But we have such a good thing going. Riku-"

"Yea?"

"You do teas, what's fruity but goes well with spice. I know the chocolate will work because I've seen that on cooking shows."

"Well, mangos usually pair well."

Roxas nodded, scribbling it all down, "And Sora- I think cream, and summer fruits with a Nutella sauce."

"Sound yummy! What about Riku?"

Roxas paused, "O-oh um… I—" He didn't really know Riku all that well. They never really talked seeming as they were both quiet. However, he _was_ the tea master so it only made sense, "Green tea ice cream with cream, strawberries and mangos? I'll have to work on these for sure." He nodded.

"You'll get it, I have no doubt." Axel stated, glancing over to Roxas.

"Thanks Axel, thanks Sora, thanks Riku." He gave a happy hum.

"When should we talk to Saix?"

"As soon as humanly possible," Axel snorted, "Roxas needs to work, sick of him crashing at my place all the time."

"H-Hey!"

"Kidding Rox." Axel grinned ruthlessly and reached over, quickly messing up the blond hair. Either it was getting out of control and needed to be trimmed, or Axel's relentless messing up was starting to affect its growth pattern. "You know I like having you over."

"Suuuuuure!" He crossed his arms, only keeping the pout up for a few seconds.

"You know what- we should all go out to the DJ sushi!" Sora jumped up, both hands slamming down on the table. "That's how cool we are! Not even going on a Wednesday night!"

Roxas hopped up, grinning down at Axel who rolled with eyes and have short huff. He stood and pointed to the door, "TOO THE SUSHI DJ!" He let his arm drop to the side, watching as at his word, Roxas and Sora dashed off towards the door.

This was a problem.

AN: HAPPY AKUROKU DAY EVERYONE! Thanks for sticking with me! I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOUR REVIEWS GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO WRITE! HAHA! HAPPY HAPPY 08/13!


	10. Chapter 10- Hair Cuts

-10—

"CLOUD," Roxas called towards his cousin's room, waiting for his call back, acknowlaing he head him. "I'm headed out for work!"

"Okay, be safe- have a good day!" cloud called after him, listening for the signitar creak of the front door and click of the lock before settling back into bed. It was his day off, and he intended to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Roxas ran quickly down the worn out carpeted steps until he hit the street, his skateboard clattering as it hit the pavement, his weight settling on top of it. With powerful easy stroked he ropelled himself down the street, hands stuffing in his pockets the moment he hit downhill, simply coasting, a lazy smile on his face. After the forever long stretch of not working, his work day FINALLY came around. It always seemed like it never would, but luckily with his new routine, learning to make crepes and spending time with Axel, all eased the molasses clockwork.

Unfortuanly he'd be stuck with the sparse schedule for the remainder on the week. Aparently Saix was swamped with work and wouldn't be able to hear out his suggestion. But his not coming left plently of time for practice- and practice time meant time with Axel. How odd, Roxas thought, that the two seemed to make him so incredibly happy. There was nothing more fulfilling than baking something and having it turn out, yet on the other hand, there was nothing else more worderful than Axel's crazy grin- the way his viberant green eyes danced with that crazy fire as he went off on another 'Roxas is the best' monologue, nothing more satisfying than his approval.

This was, to Roxas, one of the best friendship's he figured he'd had. Not that he was discounting Hayner, Pence and Ollete, he still loved them, but Axel- He was something else.

"Good morning!" Roxas chimmed, his cheery tone equal to the bell's ping behind him.

"Morning Roxas!" Sora greeted, brightly smiling at him.

"Hey Axel!"

"Hey Roxas," Axel waved with a mitted hand. "Wait, where the hell are your eyes?"

Roxas laughed and paused in front of the swing door, "up here dummy!"

"Nope, they're gone-" Axel took off the mitt and pushed back his bangs, "Oh wait nope- there they are. Geesh, it's a wonder how you didn't crash on your way up!"

"Screw you!"

"Is that an offer?"

"Axeeeel!" Roxas laughed and stepped back, letting his bangs fall back down. "Seriuosly, what would you know about style? You're got those dumb facial tattoos."

"Whoa now! These are hella- _neat._ "

"OH my gosh," Roxas threw his hands in the air, lips pulling into a grin. "I'm out of here!"

"Sure sure, I know you'll come running back for me! MARK MY WORDS ROXAS!" Axel called after him, voice echoing up the stairwell.

Most work days went like this, a bit of teasing or bantering, quick change into crisp uniform and back down the stairs to do the dishes and help wherever he was needed.

"Slow down there runt-"

"Have you seen these freaking guns?" Roxas grunted, heaving a sack of flower from the back of a delivery truck, sweat dripping down his brow.

"Yeah, they're real impressive, now let me take that before you hurt yourself." Axel stepped in front, grabbing the bag before Roxas could protest. "Go help Sora with the smaller things."

"I'm not a baby Axel!"

"Never said you were, I just don't want you ripping something and then being out of work." A valid argument.

Damn..

Axel knew how to agrue and win, it was always obvious to Roxas when he purposely threw in the towel for his sake. "F-Fine." The teen salked over to Sora who was handling the smaller boxes, "Need help?"

"naw, I'm actually good." Sora smiled, "There's no one watching the store front, think you could go do that?"

"Yeah."

"Come get me if someone comes in and wants some tea Roxas," Riku called after him, Roxas fleeing inside to hurry and clean up his sweat and replace his shirt before putting on his best host smile and hanging out behind the bar.

"What was that?" Sora placed both hands on his hip, eyeing Axel, who during the duration of Roxas's time outside with them, had not taken his eyes off the youth.

"What was what? Don't give me that look!"

"Come on Axel, we both saw it." Riku added in.

Axel's cheeks went red with fury, "And it's not like you two check each other out _all_ the time."

"We're dating, it's different."

"It's my constitutional right to check out whomever I please. Don't _even try_ to argue law with me." Axel stopped crossing his arms.

"But that doesn't make it OK," Sora shook his head. "What are you thinking? He's younger than you-"

"You're younger than Riku!"

"By _one year._ Not four! Axel," Sora sighed, "I… just don't want you to hurt him- or yourself. Your last Ex-"

"Roxas is different." Axel snapped, "He's sweet and driven and isn't an manipulative-"

"You don't even know if he's into guys!" Sora's voice was pleading, "Axel, you two are close, that's awesome- just… If he doesn't like your advances, we could all loose a really good friend and a really great coworker."

Axel sighed, running a hand over the top of his hair. "I know… I just- damn it I can't help myself.. He's nothing like the rest of my ex's- He's not my type but I'm so into him.." He trailed off deperatly, pauding as he set down a crate full of imported tea leaves.

Sora frowned, biting the courner of his lip, "I know, but… just-" He gavea frustrated sigh before falling into silence.

It was maybe after the sixth or seventh time that Axel had watched Roxas flick his bangs out of his eyes that he decided something needed to be done. "You keep doing that you'll mess up your neck."

"Thanks mom." Roxas looked away from the dishes he was clean for a moment to roll his eyes.

"You're welcome Goldie locks," Axel leaned against the counter, studying him for a moment. He missed seeing his bright blue eyes, something had to be done. "We still on for video games tonight?"

"Yah- Well, unless I'm pooped then maybe just a movie or the cooking channel."

Axel's brows lifted as he chuckled, a slender finger coming up to lightly tug on Roxas's ear, "Nerd."

"Oh, I'm a nerd because I like the cooking channel?"

"Mmmhmm," He purred, hand slipping up to move through Roxas's hair.

"That's not very sanitary."

"Don't you wash your hair?" Axel smirked.

"Not what I meant and you know that."

"Yeah yeah, I'll wash my hands… You're hair's just getting too long."

"Says you, I just don't have the time to go get it cut. I'm either with you, at work, or sleeping."

Axel hummed, nudging Roxas over with his hip so he could wash his hands in the sink. It was probably true, what Roxas said, so from that the red head made the executive decision that he'd have to fix it himself. There was no way that he trusted himself enough with a pair of scissors to actually _do_ it himself, but that didn't mean that he couldn't drag Roxas's sorry butt to a salon and make them do it for him.

So, after work once Roxas was safely perched on the back of the motorbike, blissfully unaware of his hairs coming doom, that Axel drove them towards his apartment, making a sharp left when they were half way there. From his position behind Axel Roxas cocked a brow, watching the scenery chaged rapidly to something unfamiliar.

 _Where are we going?_ Roxas prodded Axel's side with his finger as if to ask, but received no response until they where parked outside a black painted brick building with bold red neon lettering, reading 'Cherry Bomb'.

"What's this?" Roxas pulled off his helmet and handed it over to Axel for him to stash, figuring it was either some strip club or a place to buy clothes.

"We're getting your hair cut." He answered back simply with a shrug of his shoulders, as if Roxas had just stopped dead in his tracks.

"We are _not._ "

"Whaaaat?!" Axel laughed, placing a hand on his hip and eyeing the youth. "Come on Roxas, you and I _both_ know you need a haircut."

A moment passed between the two, eyes locked and battling for power. Roxas held his own with a fierce gaze, but it was Axel who came out triumphant.

"FINE!" Roxas threw his hands in the air, "But I'm shaving it all off just to spite you."

Axel shuffled into the building after Roxas, giving a small wave to the receptionist at the front.

"Well, it's been quiet a while Axel-" The woman drawled, eyeing Axel up and down leaning a bit forward in her seat, "In for a trim?"

"not me," Axel patted Roxas's back, lightly pushing him forward, "This guy needs a hair trim, I'm missing his baby blues."

The woman looked a bit taken back, especially when Axel's hand hand rested between Roxas's shoulder blades, "Of course—We should have a stylist available-" She stood slowly, as if in an odd trance and walked Roxas stiffly to the nearest barber chair, leaving Axel up front to sprawl out in the nearest seat, looking over dated magazines.

The cut and wash only took twenty minutes, then Roxas was shuffling back out head stooped, eyes no longer able to hide underneath over grown bangs.

"Are you kidding me?" Axel laughed brightly once they were back outside, "It doesn't even look different!"

Roxas tugged furiously at the ends as if pulling on them would make his hair long again, "Yes it does! It's really short Axel!"

"I can see your eyes, but that's the _only_ difference!" He pouted for a moment before laughing, watching Axel reach forward and gently run his fingers through his locks.

"damn, you're hairs _soft._ " Axel blinked, unaware that anything could feel like this.

"Well, one good thing came from this experience I guess. My hair is now woman's hair."

Axel gave a small chuckled, stepping forward, fingers combing through meticulously, "I wonder what they used."

"Want to go back in and ask them?" Roxas's brow lifted higher than the other, shifting from foot to foot. Axel was normally touchy. He had his odd habits like ruffling hair, kicking his butt, knocking up his chin or tugging on his ear- but they were always brief, never prolonged like what he was doing now.

"Naw… It's all good.."

"You um- ready to go then?"

Axel withdrew his hand sharply, "Sorry- yea…" He stuffed on his motorcycle helmet and shook his head, starting the bike and revving it loudly.

"Hey whoa! Axel!" Roxas fumbled with the strapes to his, grabbing his friends shoulder before he shot off without him on the back. Just as Roxas suspected Axel jumped and whipped around like he was shocked there was another person there. "Geez…" He mumbled softly, grumpily wrapping his arms around Axel's waste, neck jerking back slightly from how fast they shot off.

"What was that about?" Roxas demanded once they were safely parked and walking up to his apartment.  
"I didn't see the old lady!" Axel shot back, "She like- came out of nowhere-"

"No not that!" Roxas sighed, "You almost left me back at the salon!"

"Wait- did _not_."

"Did to!" He crossed his arms, glaring from under furrowed brows. "you were touching my hair and then I asked if we were going to go and you almost zoomed off!"

"Oh… that.."

"Yeah that."

Axel sighed, pushing open the door, "Sorry I was just distracted. It's been… a weird day.."

"Weird? How?"

"Don't worry about- Hungry?"

Roxas gave a distrusting hum, "axel, you can talk to me about anything.. You know that right?"

Axel inwardly flinched. What a phrase to say, 'you can talk to me about anything'. He could have either laughed or pulled out his hair. Axel was certain there were a great many things that he could talk to Roxas about, and did! But on the other side, there were certainly things he couldn't, or _wouldn't_ talk about, like- oh- his feelings for his friend.  
What a mess that would cause.

"Y-Yea… I know that."

"Then- what's up- spill it." Roxas for a spilt second took Axel's hand, stomach knotting nervously. He gave himself a swift friend lecture and went for Axel's wrist instead, leading him over to the soft couch and pulling him down. "Go."

Axel chewed nervously on his lip- how long had it been since he'd done that?

"Axel- It's okay." Roxas softly prodded once he didn't answer.

There was a soft whoosh of air before a small, "crush problems…"

Crush? Roxas's brows lifted, "Seriously? Who?! Is it the secretary?!"

Axel, despite his hard pounding heart, laughed, "No! She's a… lovely person but not quiet my type."

"Oh…" the teen's brows furrowed together in thought. "Then who?" Because for the life of him, he just couldn't figure it out. Axel was a flirt, but he never really showed interest in anyone. He studied said man's hands as they turned over each other, practicing words that seemed hard to get out.

 _You._

Axel wished he could say it. Maybe it would go over well, but he couldn't get what Sora had said- and what he himself had deduced, out of his mind.

 _YOU_

The one simple word screamed over everything else. How he _wished_ he _would_ say it. Maybe Roxas would be surprised at first, gawking or giving him that blank stare he ususally did when he was shocked. But then, maybe, _just maybe_ he'd reach out at take Axel's hand like he didn't a few moments ago for that brief blissful second- and tell him that it was okay. That maybe he wasn't interested in Axel, or that maybe he just wasn't ready… But… That one pesky word wouldn't come out.

"I dunno- guess.. I've been—thinking about my ex." Axel assumed it was a safe answer. Roxas had no idea who he was, what they did, what they were like. It was judgmental free, free from explanation and further question.

"Oh," Roxas replied, a thin hand resting on Axel's leg, "I'm sorry… That must be horrid- I've never actually _had_ an ex before so I can't really relate… But I hope they relalise how special they are to be able to take up so much of your time. I-If that makes sense."

Axel had to smile. Roxas was trying to comfort him, "Yeah. It does, a bit."

"G-Great, sometimes I'm not good with words!" Roxas half laughed, "What can I do- to help you Axel? You're my best friend and I want you to be happy."

Axel leaned forward and draped his arms around the teen's boney shoulders, head turning to awkwardly bury in his neck. "Just… let me hold you for a second. I'm feeling needy.."

Roxas didn't protest, scooting closer and hugging Axel back. It felt nice, that warm safe embrace, something Roxas didn't think he'd ever consider nice. Sure he'd hug his cousin and his friends, but never _ever_ for long periods.

It had to have been a full minute before Axel slowly pulled away, "Thanks Roxas. You're the best."

"Anytime-" the words felt strangled as they left Roxas's throat. All too soon the hug was over.

"Anytime?" Axel's normal smirk was back in place. "Well, I'll just have to keep that in mind." He clapped his hands together and sharply stood, "RIGHT, dinner! How does pizza sound? I haven't gone to the store- so I can't really make anything."

"Pizza sounds great."

"what do you want then?" He pulled out his phone, already dialing in the number.

"just cheese."

"Oh Roxas, sweet… poor sad Roxas…" Axel shook his head.

"W-What?!" the teen protested from the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. "Cheese is _awesome_."

"Hello? Yes, I'd like a large supreme- mhm. Yup-" He paced away from Roxas to his room, closing the door securely behind him, coming back in a few minutes later. "Too bad I didn't better plan for this. You should have brought your pjs and we totally could have gorged ourselves on pizza and had a sleep over."

"A sleep over? Aren't you a little old for those?"

"Adults do it all the time goldie locks," Axel threw a wink, flopping down and throwing his arm behind Roxas, whistling merrily as the blond furrowed his brows in confusion.

After a moment Roxas mumbled, "Gross man," causing Axel to laugh brightly.

"What did you want to watch?" Axel's hand came down to lightly play with the tips of Roxas's hair.

"Why do you always ask me?"

"Because it's polite."

"We're best friends, we're past formalities."

"Screw you Roxas!" Axel laughed once more, ruffling his hair and selecting law and order. The two watched, Roxas chuckling every time Axel felt the need to point out how fake it was until the pizza came. They tipped the delivery boy and feasted until it was entirely gone.

The rest of the night was reserved for movies, the duo finding the corniest one possible.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Roxas asked half way through after Axel had run his fingers through Roxas's hair for the millionth time.

"Why do you ask?"  
"uh- Because it's my hair."

"Does it bother you?"

There was a pause as Roxas rubbed his heavy eyelids. "Not really."

Axel smiled, throwing an arm around Roxas's shoulders and gently pulling him downwards. "Tired?"

"Yeah…" He mumbled without a fight.

"Lay down then-"

"I don't want to kick you off."

"Then you can just use my arm for a pillow and I'll lay down too."

Another pause before Roxas shot right up, "No way man! That's _cuddling._ Guys don't cuddle unless-'

"Whhhaaa? Who told you that?!" Axel put on his best surprised face, hoping it masked the red cheeks better.

"Well… no one-"

"Friends and totally cuddle. Not like I'm going to make out with you or anything!" _Though I would love to._

Roxas's lips turned into a small pout and Axel had to look away to keep from think exactly HOW kissable his lips were. "Fine."

Axel's brows shot up, "Lay on down then…k-kiddo…"

Roxas did just that, cheeks burning red with how comfortable he felt resting his head against Axel's arm and having the man's warmth so close to his.

 _Oh shoot. Is this happening or did I go into a food comma back there and am dreaming this up?_ Axel blinked, trying to gaze past Roxas's blond hair, free hand playing gently through blond hair.

"Th—" Roxas cleared his throat, "Thanks."

"What are friends for?" Axel forced a chuckle, feeling like he was holding his breath for the longest of time. "Did you want me to change to channel?"

Beside him, Roxas breathed deeply, soft puffs of air leaving his loosely parted lips.

"Roxas?" Axel asked softer, shifting in closer so that his nose brushed the tips of his hair. "Roooxas?" He asked once again, allowing himself to grin when he recived no reply. _Oh heck yes._ His grin stretched and he took a deep breath in.

Strawberries.

 _Damn._ Axel chuckled, heart skipping wildly in his chest, exhaling and relaxing his tensed muscles, dropping his arm to drape it around the teen's middle, holding him close, the movie quickly being forgotten.


	11. Chapter 11 - Charts

-Chapter 11—

"Order up!" Roxas called from the open kitchen, placing two decorated choclate creepes in the cone holder. The youth continued to hum as he worked, pouring the next round of batter on the hot circular table, rounding it out and glancing up to review the next order.

"Roxas," Axel strutted over to pick the order.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Just wondering how it's going?" Axel casually shrugged.

"Great! Really great, actually."

The man nodded his head, smiling, "Very good- you know Siax is coming by today- maybe we can talk him in to getting you back to normal hours?"

Roxas's face brightened more- if that was even possible. Even though the youth was generally quiet and reserved he had a happy aura around him, even the news of Siax coming didn't dampen it.

"Well… keep up the good work." Axel wanted badly to reach across the counter and ruffle his soft hair, but he knew both Roxas and Sora would shove the 'health code' down in throat.

"You too," Roxas replied, attention already back on his work.

The morning passed by without complaint from any workers or customers. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, joking and laughing along. It wasn't until the late afternoon when things took a rather unpleasant turn.

The café door swung open, Saix with his usual cold and calculated expression stepping inside.

"Heeeey, Saix… my man," Axel breezed over, lightly knocking his shoulder. "Seen those hella nice stats lately?"

"I suppose I haven't. The only status report that I have seen is mediocre at best."

Axel huffed, head dropping back so he could glare at the ceiling, "Come on Saix, don't be like that! Roxas has been working is ass off! So cut the bull. You _know_ we're up at least ten percent in this week alone!"

"Ten percent is hardly something worth celebrating."

Sora bustled up to the front just in time, "Hiya Saix! It's good to see you again! What do you think? Like our new posters! We made them ourselves, so the cost was practically zero!" Sora grinned from ear to ear, proudly gesturing at the crêpe advertisement board, only to recive a nod from Saix.

"I'll be upstairs looking over the sheets Xemnes sent, then give you my report."

Axel gritted his teeth together, "why does he have to be like that!"

"You know Axel," Sora prodded his side, "You used to be all cold like that too."

"Was not! I knew how to have fun!" Axel defended himself, picking up an empty cup from the nearby table.

"Okay, maybe not _as_ bad, but you were pretty lame!"

"I was the _life_ of the party!"

Sora snorted, "Maybe in a room of cold dead bodies."

Axel's tongue clicked sharply behind his teeth, tossing his nose in the air and huffing off to the back, "I hate it when Siax comes in," he mumbled, tossing the few dirty dishes he'd collected into the soapy sink.

"Oh?" Roxas asked, glancing over his shoulder to acknowlage he was listening.

"Yeah, he's just-" Axel made a strangling gesture with his hands.

"So, how do you know each other? You used to… work together?"

Axel gave a mournful sigh, "Yea, we worked together if you want to call it work and not selling out our souls. I mean- I _guess_ we were friends but… he's changed."

Roxas paused, waiting for his friend to say more. When there came no reply he gave a small shrug, "Maybe you changed and not him?"

"Whatever," Axel grumbled before leaving the room. Evidentially Roxas wasn't going to be much help when it came to comforting him over his issues with Siax.

Even if it _was_ him who had changed and not Siax, it still didn't make Axel feel any more happy with the cold wall between them. Siax was just too calculated and stiff necked for Axel now, who liked to have fun, relax and pretend life wasn't so hard. He was too _cool_ for that kind of crap.

 _Though,_ Axel thought as he bustled about the tables, _if I'm calling myself cool, that'd make me un-cool by my own definition._ He heaved a sigh and looked back at the kitchen, Roxas's blond head bobbing around as if he was completely unaware of Axel's turmoil over this whole Siax issue.

Holy crap you guys, I'm so sorry it's been horribly long since I posted a chapter and this one sucks. I haven't abbonded Paopu Prince, I just had some health crap and have been ridiculously busy.

Things have started to wind down a bit and I'm really hoping to get back into writing! I have another fic planned with my two favorite boys, but it'll take me a smidgin' to get all my thoughts together!

Anyway, thanks for sticking with me! Look forward to next week with a MUCH better chapter to move our story along!


	12. Chapter 12 - PacMan

\- Chapter 12 -

Roxas watched with horrified fascination as Axel stormed back and forth in the upper room of the Paopu Prince. The man's face was nearly as red as his hair, black tattoos flaming beneath his skin's tone as he muttered profanities Roxas had never heard before.

"Hey uh-" Roxas timidly lifted a finger to get Axel's attention, exchanging looks with Riku who appeared annoyed and bored, then with Sora who's leg was bouncing up and down uncontroably.

"Damned Saix and his 'charts'… I'd like to tell him where to shove those-"

"Uh-" Roxas tried once more, clearing his throat.

Axel turned quickly, head snapping towards the small blond, "Don't _even with me_." He snarled.

Roxas flinched, shoulders scrunching up and his gaze returning to the table.

"Come on Axel, cool down," Riku droned, "We all saw it coming. Saix just needs more proof- hours cost money, it's not like they have an endless well of cash."

Axel paused his pacing once more fingers flexing in agitation. He opened his mouth to say something before snapping it shut with a hard 'tsk', and continuing to pace back and fourth.

"S-Say," Sora chirped, "Why don't we go to the arcade? It's been a while since we've goofed off together! Roxas, does that sound like a good idea?" He turned towards the teen, offering him an encouraging smile only to receive a shrug.

 _You two are killing me_ Sora inwardly groaned, the smile he wore growing large and more fake by the second. "Ooookaay! Let's do that! Why that sounds like such a fun-cool-swell idea!"

"Hip-hip-hooray." Riku added unenthusiastically.

Sora shot the silver haired man a deadly look before resuming his cheesy grin, "I'll even pay for the first five bucks of tokens! Ah what a generous offer, come on Axel they have that punching thing you love."

"Yea Axel," Roxas timidly joined, "It'll be good for you- just.. pretend the thing is Saix's face. That's what my cousin always does when he's made about something…. Well not Saix's face- y-you get the point."

Axel's pace slowed down the more Roxas talked, the fiery red head finally coming to a slow stop in front of Roxas, "yea, I do. But I wouldn't blame him if he did."

Roxas gave a relived chuckle. What about Saix made Axel _this_ upset? Sure, everyone was disappoint he had rejected Roxas's time increase and all update suggestions they had for the café "until further notice", but Axel was unreasonably mad, like his rejection was something personal. Not only did Roxas think Axel was being unfair towards Saix's decision, but he was snapping at the rest of them now, like it was their fault for not trying harder to convince Siax to rethink everything. As sweet as Axel could be, he could be as equally mean.

Sora and Roxas went with Riku in his car to drive together to the archade, Axel choosing to go seperatly on his motorbike. "So…" Roxas finally spoke up from the dead silence of the car, even Sora uncharictistally silent. "Axel, he uh.."

Sora sucked in a breath and pressed his lips together. He figured that they would have issues with the Man's temper sooner or later, but was really hoping it'd be later.

Much MUCH later.

"He has anger issues from time to time," Riku answered, glancing over to see if Sora wanted to add to his description before continuing on. "He'll usually hold a grudge for a week or so then be over it."

 _A Week?!_ Roxas's eyes widened, "I see… So what sets him off? I would rather not be the target of his fiery rage…"

"Whaaa?" Sora smiled, "You don't want a crazyred head yelling at you?"

"I mean, not that, that _wasn't_ the most fun I've had with Axel…" Roxas shook his head and softly chuckled.

"You know," Sora tapped his chin, "There's… not much that you can do. Just give him his space and let him cool off."

Roxas once more heaved a depressed sigh, watching the bright lights of passing buisnesses.

"But you know, I'd be pretty upset if Siax was treating Riku the way he was treating you."

"Oh, but you're not upset with him being mean to me? Only Riku," Roxas crossed his arms.

"well, I am," Sora smiled in the review mirror, "It's just… different."

Roxas's gaze once more returned to our the window. _Different how?_

The Arcade was packed and smelt like sweaty palms and stale pizza. Had it been anything else Roxas might have felt disappointed. From every wall blinked a variety of colors and images from the screens. Pac-mac munched greedily on dots while from other screens zombies exploded into a million gorey bits.

Riku and Sora filled past him, the burnette dragging his silver haired friend over a game where it seemed like you sliced fruit with movements of your arms.

"Pretty neat place," Roxas mumbled.

"Coming zombie?" Roxas received a tap on his shoulder, glancing over to see Axel standing behind him.

"Maybe- just looking around," A bright electric guitar caugt Roxas's attention, "Hey- want to battle it out on that?"

Axel followed Roxas's slim finger, "And have you whoop my ass? Not a chance." The redhead scoffed and floated passed Roxas, ruffling the youth's hair.

 _There you go again._ Roxas protectively covered his hair and glowered at Axel's back as he stalked over to the game. That's right, Roxas would have kicked his trash, but maybe that's what he needed.

Over the loud noise from the rest of the arcade Roxas could hardly even hear his own game as he played. It shouldn't have been that big of a shock that he was startled by a voice suddenly in his ear.

"Hey, you're-"

Roxas jumped back, quickly facing the voice's owner whos hands where thrown up in surpise.

"Whoa sorry! Sorry!" He flashed Roxas a bright easy grin. "You're really good!"

Roxas blinked blankly, "W-What? I can't hear you!" He shouted, the man giving a laugh and nodding.

"You're REALLY good!" He pointed to the game that still ran behind him, his score dropping lower and lower, turning his easy smile into a concerned frown. "Sorry- Hey let me pay for the next game?"

Roxas pressed his lips together.

Stranger Danger.

"Sure." He slowly nodded, watching the stranger. He was awfully friendly, his posture easy going and his sandy blond hair spiked straight up- save for the short mullet that grew from the back of his head. His fashion was nearly as odd as his hair, like he'd just come from a beach, but also a rock concert.

"The name's Demyx!" Demyx grabbed the other guitar and threw the strap over his shoulder. "What's yours?"

"Roxas…" He was _really_ friendly. Not that that was a bad thing, after all, Sora was perky and friendly. Demyx was just… different.

"You wanna pick the song?"

Roxas nodded, walking back up to the screen and selecting a slower song. It was like the man didn't care Roxas was a total stranger, anyone who would talk to him was a good enough friend.

"BOOO," Demyx geered from behind him, "Pick something cool!" There was that carefree grin again.

With a more quick paced song selected each player was able to pick their level- Roxas selecting difficult, watching Demyx from the corner of his eye.

The man bobbed his head to the loud music blasting from the speakers as he casually picked the same level as Roxas, looking over to make sure he was watching before tossing him a wink. "Get ready to swept away by my sweet melody!"

Roxas laughed in spite of Demyx's awkward ways, "In your dreams!"

A count down began, 3…2..1.. and the song began, dots portraying notes quickly scrolling down on the screen. Good turned to excellent, excellent turned to perfect and Roxas found himself grinning as to his side Demyx sang loudly and a bit deftly along to the song. The man was missing nearly half of the notes simply because he was singing- but he was still having a great time.

"Maaan," Demxy hung up the other guitar, looking over their final scores, "You kicked my trash!"

Roxas grinned, "Well, I've been playing my whole life."

Demxy cocked a brow, "That's amazing- Ro-.."

"Roxas," He grinned, "Yeah. On weekends I'll go downtown and play for the crowds."

"Dude, that's amazing!" Demyx grinned with honest enthusiasm, "Hey, you dance?"

"D-Dance?" Roxas was caught off guard. Somehow Demyx managed to be so relaxed but crazily passionate at the same time. "Well not really-"

"You do now! Come on, my treat Roxas!" Deymx reached out and snatched up Roxas's thin wrist, jerking him towards a different arcade game. From the surrounding stage like area flashed bright colorful lights, speakers boomed lively hip-hop near the neon sign reading 'Dance Revolution'.

"Okay, just follow the steps on the screen," Deymx shouted over to Roxas, swiping his gamer card through the slot to pay before the youth could even protest. "It captures your full movement so just do your best!"

"F-Full- wait what?!"

Demyx brightly laughed, "Seriously, just do your best and dance Roxas!"

Demyx's advice might as well have been launch a rocked, because Roxas had no idea how to do either one. He was at least two steps behind the game, big bold red letters continuiously popping up saying "Poor".

"FLIP I KNOW I SUCK OKAY?!" Roxas shouted at the game, clapping his hands together and doing an odd step that was meant to be a single cha-cha. To his side Deymx was nearly in tears, watching Roxas dance around.

"O-Oh g-g-gosh just—R-Roxas! HAHA!" Deymx clutched his sides and finally stopped dancing, "Dude- you just- ooo Roxas."

'FAILED', The game's screen broke into a rude crowd jeering at their failure.

"Aah!" Roxas stopped his foot and cast a quick look over to the sandy blond who was crumbled up on the floor laughing. "Dude, it wasn't _that_ funny."

"But it totally was!" Deymx mustered up enough composure to hoist himself up on to the consol and wipe a tear from his eye. "You danced your sweet little heart out my mini man- let me by you a soda or something," He offered a smile.

Roxas's smile faded quickly, "You're… um- not hitting on me right?" The games, the quick introduction, compliments, and now drinks?

Deymx's eyes went wide, "OH!" His cheeks went red and a hand went up to quickly rub the back of his neck, "not really- I mean, you're cute and all but _not_ my type. You're way too sweet."

Roxas found himself blushing as well. The last thing he wanted was to be called _cute._ Hot, attractive. But cute? Come on.

"Well.. thanks I.. guess?"

Demyx looked up, a cheshire grin spreading over his cheeks, "I mean, if you have a hot friend you want to set me up with I won't object, but you're… yea you're just not my type. Way too small-"

"H-Hey!" Roxas stuttered indignantly, straighting up and puffing out his chest as if that would make him taller. This action only made his new friend snort.  
"Being small's not a bad thing kid-"

"Don't call me kid." Roxas crossed his arms.

"Sorry, _Roxas._ " Deymx placed a hand on the youth shoulder. "Look, there's a lot of dudes looking for someone petite and cute to-"

"I'm _not_ into guys!"

"Sorry-" Deymx lifted his hands up in defence, "My bad- my bad… Well Roxas, you're plenty good looking to get some girls then."

Roxas threw his nose in the air, "Dang right."

"I mean, if I was a girl I might like you- but my type is fisty and crazy."

"You'd really like my friend then!"

Deymx's brows lifted, "You seriously have someone to set me up with?"

"Yeah, he's _way_ intense, but he can be really cool too- here let me introduce you!" Roxas reached out and grabbed Demyx's hand when he stuttered out a protest, weaving through the games in serach of his red haired coworker. It was too perfect! Axel could use a good distraction from Siax's nagging and maybe meeting someone new would help him get over his heart break from his ex!

"I-I dunno Roxas."

"He's really cool trust me- AXEL!" Demyx froze, jerking back Roxas's arm, "Ow hey!" Roxas looked back.

"I need to go right now-"

Axel turned around, curiosity turning into a sour frown. Fire danced in his eyes the moment he saw Roxas and Demyx's hands together.

"A-Axel," Roxas offered a smile, suddenly feeling like his brilliant plan wasn't so great.

"What the hell is this?" He pointed to their hands, Demyx quickly ripping his hand out of Roxas's.

"It's not what it looks like-"

"This is my new friend-" Roxas tried again, palms suddenly sweaty, "D-Demyx why don't you int-"

"Shut up-" Axel snapped towards Roxas, taking another fierce step forward. "What the _hell_ is this?"

"Axel it's not what it looks like," unlike Roxas, Demyx stood his ground, chin lifting slightly to be at better eye level to the red head. "He didn't know he was just-"

"You know each other?" Roxas gripped the edge of his shirt to keep from shaking. It seemed like the music had dropped, and the noises of the arcade disappeared between the two's tension.

"Yeah Axel's my-"

"Ex," Axel spat bitterly, "I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again!"

"Oh _that's_ rich!" Demyx gave a harsh laugh, "if I recall it was _me_ who broke it off with you!"

So this was Axel's Ex. The one he was thinking about, the one who he said he wasn't over. If what Axel said was true, then he was completely blowing his chance to get back with him- and it was all Roxas's fault.

"Axel please let me explain, Demyx here was just being a friend," Roxas placed a hand on Demyx's arm. "He's totally not in to me! He really like you Axel!"

Axel's eyes flashed, quickly grabbing Roxas's wrist and forcing it off of the other man's arm. With one harsh movement he pushed Roxas back and stepped between them. "You shut up."

Roxas's brows furrowed up, his shaking hands covering over his mouth.

That hurt. Not his arm, but something in his chest stung and his stomach twisted.

"Hey- you leave him out of this!" Demyx pointed around Axel, "It's not his fault, he was just trying to help Axel. Gods, this is why I broke up with you! You haven't changed a bit."

"Oh, _I_ haven't changed? Still picking up losers at arcades, you're disgusting."

Roxas flinched.

Loser?

"Check your temper Axel," Demyx warned coolly.

"Don't you dare-" Axel loomed forward, a small tug coming from behind.

"Axel- s-stop," Roxas's voice shook.

For a moment Axel stopped, hard look breaking.

"Seriously Axel, stop trying to act all cool- he's not even into guys."

"You little-" Roxas's spell was broken and Axel was back on Demyx, grabbing fistfuls of his collar.

"AXEL!" Roxas lurched forward and grabbed at Axel's hands. His friend was out of control, the day was going from bad to worse and somehow Roxas felt fairly responsible. He had to get Axel out of the building as soon as possible, a scene was already being caused and the last thing they needed was the police showing up and throwing Axel in a cell for the rest of his life.

Maybe not life but Roxas certainly felt this warranted serious action.

"Please just listen!"

"I said- ENOUGH!" Axel 's fury turned on Roxas, the man roughly seizing Roxas' shoulder and shoving him back.

Roxas went tumbling backwards, crashing into old Pacman himself, bright red oozing from his left arm and tears springing up in his bright blue eyes.

The arcade went silent for the two. Axel, realizing his mistake and finding his whole world crashing, and Roxas feeling utterly betrayed and hurt beyond words.

Demyx was quickly forgotten about, Axel's full attention on the blond who slowly collected himself, holding his slowly bleeding arm. "Oh my gods- Roxas I-I didn't mean-"

Roxas sniffed, bangs hanging over his eyes, "You're the worst."

Those three words cut through the air like a knife and pierced Axel's heart. He felt raw, sick and completely helpless as he watched Roxas trudge away, and out the door. He couldn't say anything or even do anything. Normal he'd probably explode into a raging fit, but that's what got him in this mess in the first place.

His hands hung limply at his sides, his body buzzing as the overwhelming urge to throw up passed over him, "What… did I do?"


	13. Chapter 13 - Blisters

-Chapter 13-

Roxas wiped his dribbling nose off on his sleeve. He didn't care if that was impolite or considered gross or that the few strangers he passed on the darkening roads watched him with concern as he sniffled.

 _Stupid Axel_ The only thing that Roxas could think about was how utterly terrifying he was just a few minutes ago. How could someone who seemed so dopey and carefree just turn so quickly like that?

Roxas scuffed his toe against the pavement. What was he going to do? He couldn't call Cloud and ask him to pick him up. First and foremost he wasn't exactly where here _was,_ and once he explained what happened, his cousin would be on Axel's case like no other. Odds where that he'd throw Axel into jail just to spook him at the very least. There was no calling Sora Riku and defiinatly not Axel.

That was just about everyone on the list that Roxas could think of. He gave another loud sniffle and wiped his foggy eyes.

How could he do this to him? What did Roxas do to deserve such harsh treatment. He was only trying to help after all.

The pavement beneath Roxas's feet turned more dingy as shop likes became brighter as the sun faded. At this point Roxas was seriously considering living the rest of his life has a homeless person. Sure, he'd have to move towns and change his name – or maybe that was just his mind being dramatic..

Axel's head hung in shame, facing Sora and Riku who both looked absolutely shocked and horrified. "you did _not._ " Sora's hands flew up to his mouth, having just been informed of Axel's temper tantrum. What else could you call a grown man flipping out at a younger person like that?

"I did, a-and Roxas he…" Axel ran a hand through his hair, "You should have seen the way he looked at me. He hates me.."

"Well no offense but I'm not that happiest with you right now either!" Sora crossed his arms, brows furrowed up with worry, "What were you even thinking Axel?!"

"I told you, I wasn't thinking!" He threw his hands in the air.

"Well, we need to try and find him," Riku tisked, "Let's split up… Sora, you try his cell phone- Axel.." He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I'm… just going to go home."

"Yeah- I think that's a wise choice." Riku rested a hand on Axel's arm, a rare gesture of affection from the man. "You really screwed this up."

"Cold," Axel shrugged off his arm, "And here I was thinking you were going to try and help me. Please excuse me while I go drink myself stupid." He gave a sarcastic bow and turned on his heels. It was highly irresponsible to go drinking after this situation, but that was the only thing Axel could think of that wouldn't remind him immediately of Roxas. He could go home and watch TV, it reminded him too much of the time they cuddled on the couch, he could go cook- he loved doing that with Roxas.

Axel balled his fists and resisted the urge to pick up the nearest thing and throw it. _I need serious help._

The next day was tense for the whole crew, even without Roxas being in. There was a thick dark cloud that seemed to hang over the kitchen as Axel ran over the scenario over and over in his mind. What could he have done differently- why did they have to go to that stupid arcade, and why did _He_ have to be there?

"Hey, you pulling those out of the oven or what?" Riku leaned into the opening between the tea bar and kitchen to alert Axel after his timer sounded for the fourth time.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Axel mumbled.

"So yes? Or should I be coming over to pull the out before the whole place reeks of burnt depression."

Axel yanked down the oven's door and reached his hand inside to grab the hot tray holding the overdone green tea cookies. Much to his great displeasure and every one around him, Axel failed to place on his oven mit, his hand meeting the pan cooking in 350 degrees for the past tweleve minutes, causing quiet the painful burn and foul string of curses that followed.

"Forget this dumb shit!" The tray clattered more as it was swiftly kicked by Axel's foot, sending it out the kitchen door were he stormed out of.

"A-Axel-" Sora rushed towards the fuming redhead only to be stopped short by a tug of his collar. Riku shook his head and watched Axel leave. The two remained silent until the roar of a motorcycle sounded from outside. "I-I'll go clean up the mess…"

Axel raced at a dangerous speed along the road, ignoring the honks of the various cars as he weaved between lanes. It was Roxas's day off… Axel figured he would be somewhere in the town's square, playing his guitar like he always did on his days off. Axel needed to see him- apologize for his irrational actions, explain that he was sorry and needed help controlling his emotions, maybe even explain what happened between him and Demyx.

The look Roxas gave him when he fell backwards flashed through Axel's mind once more.

 _How could you betray me like this?_

"I over reacted- I'm sorry okay?" Axel practiced, "I'm sorry , I don't know what came over me."

Jelously, that's what came over him, and he knew it. Roxas's hand touching Demyx- after what he'd gone through with Demyx he just went blank…

After a short trip to the town centers and finding it void of beautiful guitar and the cute blond he was looking for, Axel made his way towards the less than pleasant neighbor Roxas lived in..

"N-Now which room…" Axel paused outside the apartment building, surveying the line of Apartment doors that all looked the same. "Lucky number… 8?" He sucked in a breath and marched forward up the carpeted cement stairs. He remember that much at least, that Roxas had to go up a flight of stairs to get in to his room. But it was dark, and now in the daylight everything looked different. The carpet that might have been blue at one point was a muddy grey, worn in so many places that it seemed frivolous to even have it down.

Axel sucked in a breath and gently knocked on the peeling wood doorway. There was a minute delay before the door squeaked open, "yeah? What do you want?" A gruff voice asked from a menacing height .

"O-Oh, um.." That was defiantly not Roxas. The person standing in front of him in only boxers and a t-shirt were as far from Roxas as Axel figured he could get. Not that he wouldn't love to see Roxas in boxers and a t-shirt- maybe one of his own, all sleepy and- "S-Sorry I'm looking for Roxas?"

"Never heard of him."  
Axel's eyes widened, "Okay- well… His last name is-"

What was his last name?

The redhead cleared his throat and let out a nervous chuckle. First his nerves over talking to Roxas and now the wrong door, "I completely forgot his last name. He's pretty small, blond- He's living with a cop."

The man gave a displeasured hum and pointed to his left, "Wrong door- Cop lives in fourteen."

"Fourteen, got it!" Axel turned on his heels and gave a two fingered salute. Once more his heart began to pound in his chest, if it had even slowed down to begin with it was now hammering heavily against his ribs.

Once more Axel knocked on peeling paint, checking behind him in case he had to faint, figuring the railing separating him from a two story plunge to cement might just barely be able to hold his weight. Then again, the rust on the base looked pretty instense.

"Name?" The door opened up just enough for the voice to slip through, once more Axel found his stomach dropping in despair. The voice;s owner was female- again, not Roxas.

"It's Axel, I work with Roxas, I'm just here to speak to him."

The door opened slightly more, "Roxas? What do you want to say, I can pass it on."

"I-If he's here I'd rather just speak to him myself. I—" Axel ran a hand through his hair, "I did something really dumb yesterday and I need to apologize."

"Ahhh… so _you're_ that Axel.."

Axel gave a hard swallow. If he remember correctly it was Roxas's brother- or cousin, that was the police officer, how glad he was now that the voice was female instead of male. "Is he home?"

"Yeah, hang tight." The door closed once more, leaving Axel to stand in front awkwardly until it opened and swiftly closed behind his friend, or at least he hoped they'd still be friend.

"Roxas I-"

Roxas looked up, stopping Axel's words like a swift kick to the stomach, "Why?"

Axel found himself chocking on his words, all his hard practicing on his speech- hour spent rehersing- just flew from his mind in a matter of seconds, "I- didn't- just—" He gave a low growl and spun around, hands wringing, "I don't know _why!_ Because I hae major issues okay? I'm sorry- I really am so sorry!"

Roxas scuffed his socked foot against the ground, voice going soft, "You hurt me Axel… I was just trying to help you get back with your Ex- you said you missed him.."

"Well I _lied._ I hate him. I never wanted to see his damned face again and you brought it crashing back into my life!" Axel tossed his hands in the air.

"I didn't know that!" Roxas's arms suddenly crossed, posture going stiff, "How am I supposed to know when you _lied_ to me?"

Axels hands froze mid clench. He was used to arguing. At one point in his life he got quite the thrill out of being able to talk his way in or out of any situation, but with Roxas's counter, he couldn't think of any clever way to speak his way out of that. He had lied to Roxas, he didn't think it would backfire at all- he didn't even give Roxas his Ex's name.

"So why did you lie to me about that and then flip out at me?"

"Because-" Axel stuttered, "Because I was jealous." He gave a defeated sigh and leaned forward against the rusted railing, looking down at his motorbike parked below.  
Roxas tilted his head, "Jealous? Of me- because I was holding his hand?"

"No- not that… not you- I was… I was jealous of _him._ I saw him close to you and just- I just lost it.."

Roxas blinked for a moment, things slowly falling in to place. Axel's sudden interest in his hobbies and push for him to go to a college level school as soon as he could, the hair ruffles, the blushed… It all made sense.

"Don't worry," Roxas slowly stepped up next to Axel, placing a gentle hand on the man's back. "I get it."

Axel dared to look back. Roxas looked so sincere, that frustration on his face now gone and replaced with something soft and caring, "And…. You're not freaked out?"

Roxas shook his head, "Why would I?"

Axel nearly snorted, "I dunno, cause I'm a freaky pervert?"

The teen laughed, "well I'll agree on that, but you're my friend… You know, I had a friend a couple years back just like you."

"Really? Just like me?"

"Mmhmm, he had a really hard time with sharing his friends too."

Axel chocked, "W-What?"

"Yeah, it's nothing to be ashamed of- getting jelous when you see your friend with someone else… But what you did really scared me."

Axel had nothing to say, he was still recovering from the shock of thinking Roxas actually DID know how Axel felt towards him and then learning that he really didn't? It was quiet the blow.

"Ah, that…" Axel sighed, "I'm sorry- I really am Roxs."

Roxas tilted his brow, "So… you have anger management issues then… Have you seen a phycologist before?"

"No," The man shook his head, "At my other job it was important to be driven and- I just must have lost control over it…"

"Did… you want to talk about what happened between you and Demyx then?"

Axel let out a tight stream of air, "Not really."

"Well- I hope you'll open up about it to me one day." The youth rested a hand on Axel's arm and followed his gaze out towards the open city of Twilight Town.

Axel remained quiet. He couldn't tell if he was relived or more disappointed. Here he had confessed his feelings to Roxas who was completely oblivious. This was just how it was going to be with him; it might take more- more obvious moves, more confessions, more being close!

"Roxas-" Axel pushed himself back and gently too Roxas's head. "I'm going to get some serious help with my anger. I'm going to be a better friend for you."

Roxas smiled between squished cheeks, "fass goob fo heef."

Axel gave a nod, "Now what can I do to make it up to you?" His hands dropped to his sides.

In response the youth shrugged, "Just don't do it again. One time Hanyer and I got into a fight and he punched me right in the face."

"Whoa-"

"Seriously… We didn't speak for a whole three days… that was really rough," Roxas sighed, turning back to the banister. "But, we got through it and we're still really good friends… Thanks for apologizing Axel…"

"Well I messed up- I've got the balls to at least to admit _that_ much."

Roxas snorted, "suuuure. Sora put you up to it, didn't he?"

"He did not!" Axel protested, gently nudging Roxas with his hip, "I came here because work is terrible without you."

"Please, you survived without me for how long?"

"Irrelevant." He shook his head, "I burnt my cookies, burnt my hand, nearly hit that old woman- does she just wait for people to cross the road before walking out?"

"Probably," Roxas glanced over, "How badly did you burn your hand?"

"Bad enough that you should kiss it better and cry for me!"

"In your dream!" Roxas gauffed, but gently took up his friends hand. "Ouch."

"How's your arm?"

"Bruised, but the cut isn't too bad."

The pair paused again, both staring at the blistered flesh, or at least Roxas was, Axel was focused on the slender fingers gently holding around his hand. "So… we cool?"

Roxas nodded, "yeah… But if you feel like you need to make it up to me, I wouldn't say no to some Sea Salt Sundays."


End file.
